Detective y Ladrón
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Kaito sufrirá un cambio muy drástico en su vida y lo único que le queda por hacer es unirse a la investigación de cierto detective encogido.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de detective conan y mágic kaito son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama, su uso en este medio es por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Hola a todos,aquí con un nuevo fanfic aqui mientras estaba ps de vacaciones en un lugar muy muy lejano xD

El gran aburrimiento provoco esto y mas si un primo se apodera del control de la televisión y se la pasara viendo todo el día CN y NatGeo con los mismos programas una y otra vez ahhhhh. Desesperante. demasiadoooo! ahh no quiero saber nada de "El precio de la historia" "La ciencia de lo absurdo" y no recuerdo que mas, ni de "Hora de Aventura" y demás caricaturas de CN ya noooo! yo quería ver películas, series policíacas, comedia y demas y nada TT-TT

Bueno, ya seguire yo con mis lamentos, disfruten esta cosita extraña :D

* * *

Prólogo

Había logrado escapar de la policía engañándola, como era su costumbre, con el muñeco inflabe yendo a dirección contraria, finalmente el diamante "Lágrima del sol" estaba en sus manos, faltaba verificar si era lo que buscaba. Llego a la azotea y saco el brillante diamante del bolsillo, era pequeño pero igual de valioso y misterioso, su pálido y brillante color amarillo daba honor a su nombre,seria algún tipo de ironía que Pandora se mostrara en una joya del sol. Levanto la joya y la puso a la luz de la luna, espero unos momentos y nada, Pandora no se mostró en ella. Suspiro con tristeza y cansancio, nuevamente había fallado, sacando su nota disculpa y metiéndola en un sobre junto a la joya y guardándolo en el bolsillo del pantalón, ya mas tarde se encargaría de dejarla en un buzón, desanimado se lanzo de la azotea y abrió su ala delta para comenzar a alejarse del museo.

Aterrizo a unos cuantos metros en un, aparentemente, solitario callejón, empezando a deshacerse de su disfraz, sin embargo el sonido de un disparo lo hizo detenerse, de pronto unos pasos comenzaron a retumbar en su dirección, por unos segundos se paralizó y un miedo lo invadió, "No olvides tu poker face" se dijo mentalmente, los pasos se acercaban aun mas y de pronto la silueta de un hombre apareció frente a el, Kaito respiro hondo al verlo, el hombre era alto de larga cabellera de un rubio cobrizo, su larga túnica envolvía su cuerpo casi por completo y aquel sombrero que escondía su fría mirada.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ... Un gato perdido- hablo con sorna Gin mientras encendía un cigarro.

-Me temo que se ah equivocado caballero, lo único que hay aquí es un mago que huye de sus perseguidores

Gin soltó una carcajada.

-así que la policía esta cerca, Vodka- llamo el hombre.

Kaito esperó que saliera otro hombre pero lo único que pudo ver fue la maliciosa sonrisa del hombre que tenia enfrente, de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo tumbo al suelo.

-Es una muy buena distracción Aniki- escucho hablar al otro hombre

El mas alto se acerco al ladrón, levanto su cabeza un poco.

-No lo tomes a mal Kid, eres nuestra esperanza para escapar, aunque tu no vayas a vivir- hablo mientras sacaba un pequeño pastillero- prohibieron esta droga después de que Sherry escapo, pero yo aun guardo algunas cápsulas, considera un honor morir con una- dijo mientras tomaba una cápsula y la introducía en la boca del mago y después lo obligaba a pasársela con un poco de agua. - hasta siempre Kaitou Kid- y ambos comenzaron a alejarse mientras reían.

\- Sabes Aniki, esto me recordó a aquel mocoso detective en Tropical Land- comento Vodka

-No recuerdo a todos los que mato, pero de ser así ahora ambos mocosos están en el mismo lugar - y sonrió siniestramente.

Mientras tanto, Kaito con la poca conciencia que le quedaba se arrastro un poco para tratar de ocultarse un poco mas de tiempo cuando empezó a sentir su cuerpo arder, de forma como si lo estuvieran quemando en vida, su respiración fallaba y su pecho comenzaba a doler.

-Alguien... Q..quien..sea... Que eme ayude... ¡aah! - soltó un fuerte grito de dolor que fue escuchado por algunos oficiales que rondaban la zona.ñ

-Ustedes dos- hablo el inspector Nakamori mientras señalaba a dos oficiales- revisen si hay algo en el callejón

Los dos oficiales asintieron y se adentraron al callejón alumbrando su camino con unas lámparas, avanzaron y se adentraron aun más al oscuro callejón, al girar en la esquina uno de ellos tropezó y cayó al suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto su compañero al oficial que yacía en el suelo

-eso creo, pero..¿que es esto?- dijo mientras alumbraba al bulto que lo había hecho caer, ambos oficiales abrieron los ojos al ver a un hombre de entre los 35 años de edad en el suelo con varias heridas de bala y el gran charco de sangre.

-Iré por el inspector Nakamori y avisar que llame a homicidios aviso el oficial que había ayudado a levantarse al otro- tu busca si hay algún testigo. El oficial asintió mientras veía marcharse a su compañero, se disponía a buscar pistas del asesinato cuando volvió a caer al suelo, pero esta vez dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, aquí trayéndoles el primer capitulo de este fic, espero les guste.

* * *

Capitulo 1: El problema del ladrón

Las patrullas y ambulancias habían llegado a aquella calle, tanto el inspector Nakamori como el inspector Megure se adentraron al callejón solo para encontrar el cadáver y a un oficial inconsciente.

-Hey despierta Ginzo se acerco a su oficial y comenzó a darle leves palmadas en el rostro.- Amano despierta- el rostro del inspector se tranquilizo al notar los leves gemidos de dolor de su compañero.

El oficial fue abriendo sus ojos mientras, aun con la vista nublada, trataba de identificar a las personas a su alrededor, se tallo los ojos para mejorar su visión.

-Nakamori keibu...- comenzó a mirar al rededor- ¿Que ocurrió?

Los demás oficiales hicieron muecas extrañas mientras Nakamori le daba un golpe en la cabeza al oficial Amano.

-Eso es lo que nos gustaría saber oficial Amano- hablo el inspector Megure

-¡Nakamori Keibu, Megure Keibu!- se escucho un grito que venía de un poco más adentro del callejón- hemos encontrado algo

Ambos nombrados corrieron a donde les llamaban

-¿Qué han encontrado?- pregunto el oficial Nakamori al estar en la escena

-La joya que ah robado KID- contesto el oficial mientras mostraba aquel diamante amarillo- y una extraña nota estaba con él- explico entregando la nota

Ginzo tomo el pequeño papel entre sus manos ya cubiertas con unos guantes para no dañar la evidencia, comenzó a leer el papel en cuanto le dieron un poco mas de luz.

"Querido Inspector Nakamori.

Debo decirle que esta joya no es la que estoy buscando, por tal motivo se la regreso con mucho gusto, sin embargo, debo decirle que esta joya me ah traído un gran problema encima por lo que no podre hacerle compañía durante un tiempo, pero no se preocupe, que estoy seguro que alguien hará sus noches de luna llena muy entretenidas. Se despide, Kaitou Kid" y ahí estaba, la típica firma del ladrón, lo que daba autenticidad a la nota.

-¿Qué significa esto?- grito algo frustrado Ginzo

-Ahora que recuerdo- el oficial Amano se había acercado- recuerdo que antes de perder la conciencia vi a KID, pero parecía bastante herido.

-¿Acaso alguien trato de asesinar a Kid?- Megure comenzaba a tener menos idea de ese caso.

-¿Podría ser que el viera a los asesinos de la víctima y quisieron desaparecerlo?- comento el detective Takagi

-Es una posibilidad, sea como sea, sigan buscando pistas que nos lleven al asesino- ordeno Megure.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kaito había logrado escapar con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, tenía que tranquilizarse y alejarse lo más que pudiera de la escena del crimen. Quería correr más rápido, pero sabía que sería imposible, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que su situación era de lo más increíble, ahora comprendía mejor a Kudo Shinichi.

Siguió corriendo tan rápido como sus pies y la estorbosa ropa lo dejaban, se detuvo frente a su reflejo en unos cristales, acerco su mano a su rostro solo para asegurarse, por enésima vez, que aquel reflejo era el suyo, su mirada viajo por todo su reflejo, sin duda era él, siempre se veía de esa forma en sus fotos, aquellas en las que sale con su padre, aquellas de cuando era un niño.

-Concéntrate- se dijo mentalmente mientras comenzaba a andar de nuevo y buscar su celular en uno de los bolsillos del enorme saco. Al encontrarlo, rápidamente busco un número y marco.

-¡Bueno, Joven Kaito! ¿Está usted bien?- se escuchó la voz preocupada de un hombre mayor.

-Jii-chan, estoy bien pero estoy metido en un gran problema- dijo con voz infantil

-Se escucha extraño- comento Jii al escuchar el tono infantil del ladrón.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones Jii- reclamo el menor- solo ve a mi casa y busca ropa de cuando tenía siete u ocho años, yo estoy por llegar- ordeno al mayor y sin esperar respuesta o pregunta alguna colgó el teléfono para continuar huyendo de aquel peligroso lugar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Conan había visto por televisión el atraco de Kid, tenía un extraño presentimiento con respecto al ladrón, no era que le preocupara pero algo no dejaba de hacerlo pensar en lo que había ocurrido después del robo, como era costumbre del orgulloso ladrón burlar a la policía con un muñeco y escapar pero el hecho de que dejara la joya en la calle solo en un sobre, y que además, al mismo tiempo aña habido un asesinato, eso sin duda lo dejaba muy preocupado. Lo del asesinato no había sido anunciado a los medios de comunicación, él se había enterado pues la policía pidió la asistencia de Kogoro Mouri, sin embargo, este había desistido del caso por un fuerte resfrió pero había quedado de ir al día siguiente ya que se sintiera mejor, por ende, tanto el cómo Ran estaban en la agencia de detectives mirando aquellas noticias.

-Neee Conan-kun- hablo la castaña sin mirar al menor y con lo vista fija en la imágenes del televisor- ¿crees que en verdad hallan asesinado a Kid?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso a mí Ran-neechan?- pregunto con su voz inocente

-Es que, tu eres el asesino de Kid ¿no? Siempre descubres sus trucos, aunque sé que Shinichi te ayuda, pero… aun así… siento que Kid te considera un rival.

Conan bajo un poco la mirada.

-No te preocupes Ran-neechan, estamos hablando de Kaitou Kid, no es alguien que sea fácil de matar o de atrapar.- dijo con toda seguridad

Ran solo volteo a verlo para darle una sonrisa, inclusive ella, estaba preocupada por el ladrón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kaito tardo un poco más de una hora en volver a su casa, donde lo esperaba un desesperado Jii, el anciano al ver al pequeño dudo un poco pero después de unas cuantas palabras se dio cuenta que, sin duda alguna, ese niño era Kuroba Kaito.

-¿Cómo fue que paso esto? ¿Cómo podre mirar a la cara a su difunto padre después de esto?- se decía desesperado Jii, mientras Kaito cambiaba su ropa en el baño.

-¡Waooow!- mientras salía del baño- Jamás pensé que enserio me quedaría mi ropa de pequeño.- dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo. Kaito vestía unos pantalones de color azul marino y una playera de manga corta color crema con una franja de forma horizontal de color azul.

-Joven Kaito, este no es el momento de admirarse en el espejo- regaño el mayor al niño que no dejaba de admirarse en el espejo- ¿Qué haremos joven Kaito?

Antes esta pregunta Kaito dejo de hacer sus poses en el espejo y cerró los ojos y puso una expresión pensativa.

-Deberías saberlo Jii-Chan- contesto al anciano quien lo miraba sin comprender nada- te aseguro que no soy el único en esta situación, y considerando que "El" es un gran detective ha de tener pistas que nos lleve a los que me hicieron esto o al antídoto.

-Kudou Shinichi- murmuro el anciano

-Así es Jii-chan- dijo guiñándole un ojo al mayor- así que hay que preparar todo para nuestro ansiado encuentro, y si no me equivoco, nuestro pequeño detective estudia en la primaria Teitan

-Entendido, hare los papeles para inscribirlo joven Kaito, pero ¿qué hará con su vida actual? ¿Y la señorita Aoko?

-No podemos involucrar a Aoko, hasta donde yo se esos hombres son peligrosos, puede que mucho más que Snake, una mentira mas que le diga a Aoko, esta vez por su bien, no hará daño…. Espero- dijo lo último a sí mismo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida, primero a gran trolleada de Toei con Digimon Tri -el trauma continua- y bueno ese mismo día no fue muy alentador, y entre la semana de depresión de los sucesos, un montón de dulces, chocolates y abrazos continuos a mi pobre gata, salio este capitulo, que bien tengo la idea general, para esta parte esta un poco trabada en como hacerlo, pero bueno en tristeza y frustración salio sin mucho esfuerzo asi que muchas gracias por sus lecturas, y espero este nuevo capitulo sea de su total agrado.

* * *

Capitulo 2: El mago encogido

Habían pasado ya varios días desde el incidente, Aoko había pasado un día entero en busca de su amigo, hasta que recibió la llamada telefónica del chico, el cual estaba escondido en el escondite de kid, usando sus grandiosas habilidades para hacer distintas voces, llamo a si amiga fingiendo su voz de adolescente, explicándole que estaría en un supuesto curso de magia en el extranjero.

Ya mas tranquila, la chica abandonó la casa del mago dejando respirar al pobre anciano que ya no sabia como manejar a aquella joven en esta extraña situación.

Sin embargo no había sido Aoko la única en visitar la casa del mago, Saguru Hakuba también había ido en busca de su principal sospecho de ser Kaito Kid, en parte por preocupación después de enterarse del extraño asesinato que había ocurrido la misma noche en la cual fue visto el ultimo atraco del ladrón. Sin embargo sus resultados a la hora de interrogar al anciano fueron casi nulos, casi, por que al ser detective solo pudo notar un poco de preocupación en la voz den anciano, algo que claramente, Aoko había pasado por alto.

Sin poder sacar mas información el detective inglés salió nuevamente de la casa de su compañero de clases con un extraño presentimiento que no lo abandonaba desde que se había enterado del asesinato.

Kaito asomo la cabeza a travez de aquel cuarto escondido detrás de la pintura de si padre, suspiro aliviado al ver que el único que se encontraba en el cuarto era su fiel asistente.

-¿Hasta cuando va a rendirse ese pomposo?- preguntó a la nada mientras salía del escondite- por su culpa no EH podido actuar como me gustaría- dijo con fastidio e inflando sus pequeños cachetes.

-no seria mejor si le explicara las cosas a ese detective.

Kaito miro a su asistente de mala manera tanto como se lo permitía su infantil mirada.

-Y admitir que soy Kaito Kid, eso ni loco Jii-chan- el pequeño mago camino hasta en buró de la habitación y seco hoja y papel. Una sonrisa traviesa se instaló en su rostro. - sin embargo pienso que ya es momento de empezar el show y tener información de como regresar a la normalidad.

El anciano asintió.

-Ya prepare todo, sus clases iniciaran el lunes- comentó el anciano.

-Te aseguraste que fuera el mismo ¿verdad?- preguntó el niño mientras comenzaba a escribir en aquel papel

-no fue difícil hackear el sistema de la primaria Teitan, así que si, me asegure de que fuera el mismo.

Kaito sonrió ante aquella afirmativa.

-entonces ya es tiempo de darle una visita a la agencia de detectives de Mouri Kogoro- mostró aquella ya popular tarjeta entre sus dedos. Claramente se podía ver aquella firma del tan famoso ladrón fantasma.

Hakuba suspiro con pesadez, el no se tragaba aquel cuento del curso de magia en el extranjero. Tenia aquel extraño presentimiento, algo malo le había pasado a aquel molesto compañero.

-¿ Donde rayos estas Kuroba?- preguntó a la nada mientras comenzaba a alejarse de aquella casa.

El joven rubio salió de sus pensamientos al sentir un leve golpe en una de sus piernas. Llevo su vista al lugar y vio en el suelo a un niño de cabellos negros y anteojos en el suelo.

-¿Estas bien Conan-kun? - preguntó una niña de cabello corto peinado con una diadema de listón.

Hakuba abrió los ojos al reconocer al niño.

-si, iba bastante metido en mis pensamientos, lo siento Hakuba-niichan- contesto con su infantil voz mientras se levantaba

-¿le conoces?- pregunto con cierta curiosidad Haibara

-Por un caso del tío y otro mas con Heiji-niichan- explico el de lentes.

-¿Podemos hablar niño detective?- preguntó el inglés mirando al pequeño, quien se sorprendió ante la petición pero asintió.

-vayan adelantándose a la casa del profesor, yo los alcanzo allá.

\- mas te vale que no nos dejes plantados como otras veces- amenazo Mitsuhiko.

El de lentes hizo una mueca de indiferencia y se fue a lado del rubio.

-Si Edogawa no llega con el profesor le tocara comprarnos los boletos de entrada al evento de Kamen Yaiba- opino Haibara

Ante estas palabras los niños festejaron.

\- en ese caso no vayas Conan- comento Genta

\- Tontos, ya tenía planeado ir con el profesor, después de todo fui yo quien sugirió ir con el profesor - pensó lo ultimo.

Los niños se marcharon mientras jugaban entre ellos, Conan al verlos ya alejados miro al mayor mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

\- Y, supongo que quieres hablar de Kaito Kid, ¿verdad?

Hakuba se sorprendió ante esas palabras pero asintió.

\- Estoy seguro que sabes sobre el caso de asesinato y la extraña nota que dejó Kid, es fácil saberlo por la relación que hay entre la policía y Kogoro Mouri- explico lo último ante la pregunta no formulada del niño.- y ¿como supiste que quería hablar de Kid?

Conan continuaba mirando al mayor y analizándolo, suspiro y le sonrió.

\- siempre que puedes te involucras en sus casos de robo, lo que me hizo pensar que es muy posible que tengas un sospechoso de la identidad de Kid y necesitas pruebas.

Hakuba miraba al niño impresionado, no era la primera vez, aquel caso de la mansión del crepúsculo y la mansión de lavanda, en ambos el niño había mostrado ser muy inteligente y astuto para alguien de su edad, incluso mas que Heiji Hattori o el mismo.

\- Ya veo, en ese caso no haré el cuento muy largo, resulta que mi principal sospechoso esta desaparecido- le comento a Conan el cual abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto el de lentes

\- EH ido a su casa y siempre me dicen que salio de viaje, algo que no me trago por completo, el es incapaz de dejarla sola, ese no es el caso.

-Tienes miedo de que este en peligro de muerte ¿verdad?- soltó Conan

\- Ya lo estaba- comentó, sorprendiendo nuevamente al niño - pero si, estoy preocupado de que este en mas peligro de lo que estaba.

\- La policía sigue sin encontrar nada, además ese ladrón es escurridizo, demasiado, así que confiemos en que esta bien.- contesto mientras se daba media vuelta- con el tiempo obtendremos noticias, solo hay que esperar-y comenzó a alejarse.

Hakuba le sonrió al chico mientras observaba como se alejaba, realmente sus palabras le animaron bastante, tenia que asegurarse que no era el único que pensaba que Kaito estaba bien.

Ran estaba inquieta, no dejaba de dar vueltas, Kogoro comenzaba a fastidiarse de la situación.

-Y si revisas el buzón- comento sin prisa solo para recibir la feroz mirada de su hija.

-Lo hice hace cinco minutos, no voy a estar como loca revisando el buzón a cada momento.- le contesto a su padre.

El detective solo suspiro sin comprender a su hija, volviendo a concentrarse en las noticias del periódico.

De pronto el sonido de un motor los alerto a ambos, la chica corrió hasta la ventana solo para mirar como el cartero se alejaba en su motocicleta. A la chica se le iluminaron los ojos y salió rápidamente de la oficina de su padre para bajar por su ansiado paquete, al abrir el buzón noto la caja de cartón y también que se obre esta estaba un sobre color blanco, tomo ambos y subió nuevamente.

\- Y... - habló el hombre al verla entrar- ¿llegó lo que tanto esperabas?- la chica asintió pero no dijo nada- ¿ocurrió algo?

-Hay una carta para Conan pero no tiene remitente- dijo con preocupación

-0no creó que al mocoso le moleste si la abres, además no quitarás ese humor hasta saber que no es nada malo.

Ran asintió y comenzó a abrir la carta, el mayor se acerco, también tenia curiosidad de quien y que le habían mandado una carta al mocoso, ya que ni sus padres le mandaban cartas o le hacían llamadas.

-¿Que es lo que dice Ran?- preguntó con interés el detective

-"Sigue el juego"- contestó en voz baja la chica y miro a su padre con duda.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos, ¿cuantos ansiosos por el nuevo cap de DC que saldrá en unas horas con la ansiada saga Escarlata? Wiiii

y para celebrarlo, les traje el capitulo de esta cosa fea(?) Espero les guste, y bueno no se que decir, ademas de que... aja perdonen si hay demasiados horrores de ortografía, no ando publicando desde la PC si no desde el celular D: bueno los dejo disfrutar del cap.

* * *

Capitulo 3: Aviso.

Conan llegaba a la casa del profesor debatiéndose aun con toda la información que había logrado obtener acerca del ladrón de guante blanco, podía comprender al ingles con toda seguridad, puede que el ni conociera la verdadera identidad del mago pero era una de las cosas que deseaba saber con toda fuerza y comprobar sus suposiciones de su gran parentesco con su versión mayor. Abrió la puerta solo para adentrarse a un lugar lleno de gritos y peleas, típico de las salas en las que suele haber niños de primaria, suspiro con cansancio y llegó a la sala de estar, donde sus amigos gritaban emocionados por las habilidades que podían conseguir en el ultimo videojuego de Kamen Yaiba. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dirigiéndose a la cocina para tomar un limpio juego de tazas de té y servirse un poco del café que estaba en la estufa aun caliente, se dirigió al sofá, donde Haibara y el profesor Agasa observaban a los entusiasmados niños, terminando por sentarse aún lado de la castaña.

\- por tu estado de animo supongo no te dieron buenas noticias- comentó la niña mientras dejaba su taza en la pequeña mesa de centro.

Conan soltó un bufido.

\- Hakuba esta aun mas preocupado por Kid que yo, y es algo normal, después de todo es posible que conozca su verdadera identidad- y le dio un sorbo a su café.

\- ¿la verdadera identidad de Kid también esta desaparecida?- preguntaron ambos asombrados

-Eso parece- contexto Conan - es extraño, demasiado.

\- Es su modus operandi-Haibara bajo la mirada - las posibilidades de que ellos estuvieran detrás de aquel asesinato y que Kid los encontrara por casualidad son altas, de ser así es posible que Kid ya no siga con vida.

-Como se te ocurre decir eso grito furioso el de lentes - Kid nos ayudó aquella vez en el Bell Tree Express, lo involucramos sin decirle nada, si ellos lo asesinaron voy a sentirme mas culpable de lo que ya me siento

La castaña lo miraba atónita y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, mientras los otros niños despegaba su atención del videojuego y miraban a sus dos amigos un tanto asustados por la actitud del de lentes.

-¿Conan-kun?- la pequeña Ayumi miraba al niño con miedo y un poco de reproche

\- No es nada chicos, sigan en su juego, es solo que no me siento muy bien...- respondía el niño- me voy a casa- dijo y dejo la taza de café a medio terminar en la mesa y se levanto, miro a la castaña- Estoy seguro que Kid esta vivo dijo en voz baja para que solo Haibara y el profesor escucharan y después se fue del lugar.

Ran abrió la carta, el mayor se acerco, también tenia curiosidad de saber quien le habían mandado una carta al mocoso, ya que ni sus padres le mandaban cartas o le hacían llamadas.

-¿Que es lo que dice Ran?- preguntó con interés el detective

-"Sigue el juego"- contestó en voz baja la chica y miro a su padre.

-"¿sigue el juego?"- preguntó el mayor- tomo la carta de las manos de su hija y leyó por el mismo- va...¿que clase de mala broma es esta?

\- Papá... ¿crees que Conan-kun sepa lo que significa?

Kogoro miraba el pedazo de papel intentando, inútilmente, encontrarle un significado a aquella frase.

-Dejalo así Ran, es posible que sea la broma de uno de los mocosos.- y regreso a su asiento atrás de su escritorio dejando a un lado aquella hoja.

Ran miro mal a su padre quien nada más sentarse había comenzado a beber como si no hubiera un mañana. Tomo la hoja del escritorio y volvió a mirarla, na acerco un poco mas y noto aquel ligero olor.

-¿Limón?... Sera un perfume... Tal vez- y volvió a guardar la carta en el sobre.- Por cierto papá- Kogoro volteo al llamado de la chica- ¿ que ah pasado con aquel caso? ¿ya saben algo de Kid?

El detective soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

\- es un caso sin pies ni cabeza, no hay nada, ni testigos o algo que nos ayude a encontrar al asesino del señor Huges- volvió a suspirar- y es demasiado tétrico que esa misma noche su familia también allá sido encontrada muerta en su propia casa, el inspector Megure cree que se trata de un asunto de venganza pero el historial esta limpio, sus conocidos mas cercanos aseguran que era un gran hombre entregado a su labor de comerciante, no le conocían nada turbio o sospechoso.- encendió un cigarro y le dio una gran calada- no es el primer caso así de extraño, últimamente ah habido muchos casos así.

-¿Y sobre Kid?- la joven se animo a preguntar después de unos segundos.

Kogoro miro a su hija unos segundos y después suspiro.

-El oficial asegura que vio a Kid herido, pero no se encontró otro tipo de sangre mas que el de la víctima- el sonido la de puerta abrirse lo interrumpió

-Ya llegué- aviso la voz del pequeño

-Bienvenido Conan-kun- saludo la joven.

Conan se acerco hasta estar al lado de Ran.

-¿de que hablaban?- preguntó con su voz infantil

-mocoso entrometido- bufo por lo bajo el detective.

-papa solo me decía mas detalles de aquel caso... Sigo un poco preocupada por Kid- se sincero con el niño.

-¿por que la hija de un gran detective estaría preocupada por ese ladrón?

-bueno, Kid salvo a Conan esa vez que lo arrojaron del dirigible, no creo que sea tan malo.

Kogoro soltó un chasquido de lengua.

\- Como sea, solo puedo decirles que es muy probable que Kid sea quien tenga la clave para resolver este asesinato, y que se vio involucrado indirectamente, por esa razón intentaron asesinarlo pero sobrevivió dejó la nota junto con "La lágrima del sol" y huyo del lugar.

Ran y Conan se miraron entre si y suspiraron.

-Por cierto Ran- neechan... ¿Que es eso?- pregunto el de lentes mientras señalaba el sobre en la mano de la castaña.

-Ah. Toma - le acerco el papel- es una carta para ti- dijo mientras el menor la tomaba- es una carta extraña

-¿extraña?- pregunto mientras Ran asintió.

Conan noto que el sobre estaba abierto pero no dijo nada comprendiendo las palabras de Ran, saco la hoja y la desdobló, sus ojos mostraron sorpresa ante aquella simple linea escrita.

\- Sigue el juego leyó en voz alta.

-ves, es extraña- dijo con preocupación.

Conan observaba la carta con sumó cuidado - huele un poco a limón... Podría ser tinta invisible- pensó- Ran- neechan - hablo con voz infantil - no me siento bien, iré a acostarme un rato-y salio corriendo de la oficina, subió las escaleras y entro al departamento, busco una vela y la encendió, paso la hoja cerca de la flama para que apareciera todo el mensaje oculto y después la apago.

-Querido detective Shinichi Kudo, estoy seguro que estas al tanto de lo ocurrido en mi ultimo show, por esa razón EH decidido buscarte y contarte lo que pasó, pero para eso debes seguir la siguiente instrucción, sigue el juego.

Estaré esperando el día de nuestro ansiado encuentro.

Con cariño, tu ladrón favorito Kaito Kid- termino de leer,rompió la hoja Ran pedazos y la tiro a la basura - ladrón engreído- dijo con molestia.

* * *

Jujuju, solo para dejarlos en ascuas les dejare el nombre del siguiente capitulo.

Capitulo 4: Familiares, Rui Edogawa

-huye lentamente-


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos como les va n.n ps aqui trayenfolea esto, spero ei que les guste

Capitulo 4: Rui Edogawa

Rui tesoro o piedra preciosa

La mañana era lluviosa, Conan despertó ante el llamado de Ran, como todas las noches, los ronquidos de Kogoro no lo dejaron dormir, levantándose desganado, notó que la cama al lado de futon se encontraba vacío, cambiándose la pijama y guardando sus cosas en su mochila salio del dormitorio que compartía con el detective, llego a la sala comedor y tomo asiento en su lugar habitual, mientras la castaña llegaba con una bandeja con los alimentos matutinos.

-¡Buenos días Conan-Kun!- saludo la karateca al menor mientras colocaba su desayuno en frente de el.

-¡Buenos días Ran-neechan!- devolvió el saludo- ¿a donde fue el tío?- preguntó con gran curiosidad.

La chica tomo su lugar en frente de el y le sonrió.

-hace dos horas hablo el inspector Megure- hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de té- al parecer el oficial Amano recordó algo que le dijo Kid, pero es una frase confusa, oh eso dijo papá hace un rato que marco para avisarme de donde estaba.

-¿una frase extraña?- pregunto el niño- Ran-neechan que frase era.

-No supo decirme, lo siento Conan-kun- respondió Ran.

El pequeño negó restándole importancia y volviendo a su trabajo de comer su delicioso desayuno junto a la castaña.

Kaito despertó, miro al rededor reconociendo su nueva habitación, entre el y Jii había optado por comprar una pequeña casa en el distrito de Beika, para comodidad del pequeño. Se levanto de la cama y bajo al comedor para encontrar a Jii preparando el desayuno.

-¡buenos días Jii-chan- saludo el niño al anciano antes de tomar lugar en la mesa.

-¡Buenos días joven Kaito- devolvió el saludo el anciano mientras dejaba los platos del desayuno y una taza de chocolate caliente frente al niño- Finalmente hoy es el día

-vamos Jii-chan- dijo burlesco mientras daba un sorbo a su chocolate- el que debería estar nerviosos soy yo, a todos esto ¿ que dijo mamá?

El anciano soltó un suspiro mientras tomaba asiento enfrente del menor- Que tuviera cuidado, y que ella investigara un poco por su cuenta

-Ya veo... Jii-chan, perdón por meterte en este lío.- dijo con voz baja.

-Ni lo mencione joven, como fiel seguidor de su padre, que en paz descanse, siempre cuidare de usted.

Kaito asintió y le regalo una sonrisa al anciano.

-gracias Jii-chan, ahora terminemos de desayunar que seguramente nos espera un largo día.

Akako entró al salón 2-B del instituto Ekoda, dio un vistazo a suspiro, nuevamente el lugar del fondo estaba vacío, suspiro con pesadez y camino hasta su asiento.

-otra vez Kuroba-kun no vino- dijo con tristeza una joven de nombre Sakura- ¡Oye Aoko!- llamo a su compañera- ¿Te ah dicho cuando regresa de su curso de magia?

-No me ah dicho nada- contesto mientras negaba con la cabeza- Pero ayer me envió un mensaje diciendo que sus clases primarias comenzaban hoy

-¿sus clases primarias?- preguntó curiosa Keiko- ¿A que se refería?

-Ni idea- contestó Aoko.

Akako, quien estaba atenta a la conversación poso su mirada en su compañero ingles, se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta el rubio.

-¿Podemos hablar Hakuba Saguru?- pregunto con un tono neutro

El detective abrió los ojos y miro a la bruja, reflexiono un poco y después asintió levantándose de su asiento y comenzando a salir del salón siguiendo a Akako.

-Hakuba... Esta muy pensativo últimamente ¿no crees Aoko?- preguntó Keiko a su amiga mientras ambas observaban marcharse a aquel par.

Conan salio de la agencia de detectives junto a Ran, ambos con el paraguas, puesto que la lluvia no cesaba, el pequeño detective aun tenia las palabras del ladrón en su mente, " eh decidido buscarte y contarte lo que pasó, pero para eso debes seguir la siguiente instrucción, sigue el juego." Para Conan era bastante obvio la mitad de aquella singular frase, estaba seguro de que Kid se aparecería frente a el, pero no entendía la frase de seguir el juego.

-¿A que juego se refiere?- pensó mientras se disponía a cruzar la calle, sin embargo, una mano lo jalo de su suéter y lo atrajo a su cuerpo- ¿que?- fue lo único que salió de sus labios al ver pasar muy cerca de el un coche.

-Conan-kun ¿estas bien?- pregunto Ran preocupada, suspiro aliviada al ver asentir al niño.- El semáforo estaba en rojo, además tu debes seguir derecho, ya es tarde- regaño la karateka al niño.

El niño rió nerviosamente. -Perdona Ran-neechan, estaba pensando que juego nos tendrá esta vez Kobayashi- sensei- contesto emocionado.

-¿juego?- pregunto Ran

-Si, un juego, para no aburirnos por la lluvia-miro su reloj de pulsera- ¡Ahhh! ¡Ya es muy tarde! Nos vemos después Ran-neechan - y comenzó a alejarse

-¡Ve con cuidado y fíjate en el semáforo antes de cruzar Conan-kun!- grito Ran mientras miraba al menor alejarse corriendo.

Oficina del director de la Escuela Primaria Teitan.

-Así que tu eres Rui Edogawa ¿verdad? - preguntó el hombre al niño que estaba sentado en frente de él.

El niño asintió y sonrió dulcemente.

-Espero que seas tan buen alumno como Conan-kun- mencionó, el director encaro al hombre que estaba sentado al lado del niño- Bien con esto ya están terminados los tramites de inscripción de Rui-kun.

-Entiendo- contestó Jii

-Una pregunta señor Kenozuke ¿Por que razón usted cuida de Rui-kun y no de Conan-kun?- Preguntó el director con gran curiosidad

Jii trago saliva, era el momento de no perder su Poker Face.

\- Vera,- comenzó con su explicación- hace unos años fui el ayudante del padre del joven Rui, sin embargo, aunque no conozco los detalles, al parecer ambas familias mantienen cierta distancia entre ellos, de hecho Rui y Conan solo se han visto a lo mucho dos veces, y la última vez fue hace unos dos años.- termino de decir.

Dos golpe se escucharon en la puerta y la señorita Kobayashi entro.

-¡Buenos días!- saludo- vengo por Rui para presentarlo a la clase

Rui, quien vestía unos pantalones azules con una sudadera verde con unos bordes amarillos, se levanto del asiento en el que estaba, tomo su mochila y se acerco a la mujer, la cual, tenia abiertos los ojos de a sorpresa al ver al niño.

Conan entro al salón y tomo su lugar.

-Vaya... ¿Estas bastante pensativo?- dijo a modo de saludo Ai.

-Kid me mando una carta- dijo en voz baja para que solo ella escuchara- Una muy extraña carta- volteo a verla.- ¿Haibara?- pregunto al verla mientras leves lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-ignoralo, es sólo que me hace feliz saber que esta vivo- respondió mientras limpiaba sus ojos.

Conan la miro con ternura.- Solo decía que "siguiera con el juego"- respondió Conan.

-¿Cual juego Conan-kun?- pregunto Ayumi mientras se acercaba al lugar del de lentes

\- Seguramente el de adivinar si el nuevo alumno es una niña o un niño- opino Genta

-¿Nuevo alumno?- preguntaron Conan y Ai.

-Al parecer hoy llega un nuevo alumno a la clase -explicó Mitsuhiko

Las puertas del salón se abrieron y entró Kobayashi, enseguida todos empezaron a tomar sus lugares.

-Buenos días niños- saludo- como seguramente ya se han enterado, tendremos un nuevo alumno en la clase, sean buenos compañeros con el

-¡Hai¡- fue la contestación unánime del grupo

-Muy bien, ¡ya puedes pasar!- dijo la maestra.

El niño que esperaba en en pasillo acato la orden y entro al salón, colocándose al frente de todos con una gran sonrisa, sus cabellos castaños revueltos y sus brillantes ojos azules, además de aquella resplandeciente sonrisa.

-Un placer conocerlos soy Rui Edogawa- se presento el niño.

Conan y Haibara se levantaron de sus lugares de la impresión al verlo.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos, hoy traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste.

Capitulo 5: Juego de primos.

Akako abrió la puerta que llevaba a la azotea de la escuela y salio a ella, el rubio enarco una ceja pero no dijo nada y salió, la chica camino hasta la orilla, donde es encontraban las rejas de seguridad, sus ojos rojos mantenían fija la vista a la ciudad, el detective se quedó unos pasos atrás de ella. El silencio los invadió unos minutos.

-¿Cual es el punto de traerme aquí? - Hakuba fue el primero en romper el silencio, sin embargo no recibió respuesta de la bruja, - tengo muchas cosas que hacer, si no dirás nada me retiró.- y se dio media vuelta para comenzar a alejarse.

-Kaito Kid- dijo con voz fuerte Akako, ese nombre llamo la atención de Saguru quien rápidamente se detuvo- esa noche, estoy segura que ocurrió algo mas que el simple robo de Kid ¿verdad? ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió?-Akako se giro para poder quedar cara a cara con su compañero.

-¿Que es lo que quieres decir?- preguntó Hakuba al momento de girarse y ver a su compañera

-Yo no soy tan ingenua como todos los de la clase, y tu tampoco, por eso estoy cien por ciento segura de que conoces el secreto de Kuroba Kaito y la razón del por que no dices nada es por falta de pruebas,- comento con arrogancia- y no te culpó, el es tan cuidadoso que no deja nada en su contra, y lo niega aunque sabe que conozco sobre su secreto.

Hakuba estaba boquiabierto y sin habla, nunca creyó que alguien mas además de él supieran sobre la doble vida de su compañero.

\- Ya veo- cerro los ojos y dio un suspiro- en ese caso deja me preguntarte algo- abrió los ojos, su mirada brillaba con confianza en sus siguientes palabras- ¿ Por que deseas saber lo que ocurrió esa noche Koizumi- san? Puede ser que ¿Estés preocupada por Kuroba?

Akako se sonrojo y desvío su mirada de la del detective.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia- contestó - así que me lo dirás, lo que ocurrió esa noche.

El londinense suspiro y se acerco a la chica.

\- Un asesinato- dijo simplemente- se cree que Kid fue testigo de ello, y hay pruebas que indican que los asesinos trataron de callarlo para siempre.

Akako mostraba sorpresa y preocupación en su mirada.

-Sin embargo, no se encontró cadáver, por el contrario, hay un testigo que asegura que vio a Kid herido... ¿Te basta esa información?-pregunto mientras miraba a la chica

Koizumi asintió y puso expresión pensativa.

\- Si esa es la situación, quiere decir que el se esta escondiendo- comento

\- Creo que algo le paso- dijo el rubio, la chica lo miro- dudo que allá salido impune del ataque que le dieron, es posible que si lo hallan herido.

-Significa que esta en algún lugar de la ciudad.

\- El problema es saber donde

\- Dejame su búsqueda a mi, para mañana seguro lo localizó- dijo con orgullo mientras caminaba a la puerta

El niño que esperaba en en pasillo acato la orden y entro al salón, colocándose al frente de todos con una gran sonrisa, sus cabellos castaños revueltos y sus brillantes ojos azules, además de aquella resplandeciente sonrisa.

-Un placer conocerlos soy Rui Edogawa- se presento el niño.

Conan y Haibara se levantaron de sus lugares de la impresión al verlo.

Rui sonrió al ver al pelinegro levantarse sorprendido y le guiño un ojo e hizo ademanes con las manos.

-es muy parecido a Conan- comentó Ayumi sin notar el tenso ambiente.

-Tomen asiento Conan-kun, Ai-chan, en un momento explicó - dijo mientras se giraba a escribir el nombre del nuevo alumno en la pizarra- el es Rui Edogawa, viene de Estados Unidos, según los documentos es el primo de su compañero Conan.

-"¿Primo?, ahora entiendo a que se refería con Juego"- pensó el detective.

-Muy bien ¿Tienen alguna pregunta para Rui-kun?- preguntó Kobayashi- sensei al grupo

Los niños alzaron las manos animados por saber mas de ese nuevo niño, la maestras le dio la palabra a una niña castaña peinada de dos coletas. La niña estaba nerviosa así que Rui le regalo una sonrisa.

-Etto...-la niña comenzó a jugar con sus dedos - ¿Cual es tu color favorito?

Kaito sonrió tiernamente, la inocencia de la niña era algo que le llenaba de nostalgia y le hacia recordar a Aoko.

\- si tuviera que elegir uno seria el azul- contesto con una gran sonrisa el castaño.

La niña castaña ensanchó su sonrisa y asintió alegrándose de que Rui no se riera de ella. Los demás niños comenzaron a alzar sus manos para que les dieran la palabra y pudieran conocer mas a Rui, preguntas como su comida favorita, si le gusta Kamen Yaiba, como era vivir en el extranjero, por obvias razones su respuesta a esa pregunta fue una mentira, sin embargo, fue Ayumi quien dio con una pregunta clave.

-oye Rui-kun ¿cual es tu pasatiempo?- preguntó llena de curiosidad

Rui tembló ligeramente, dudaba si decir que era un mago, sin embargo, una risa se escuchó ligeramente, el salón entero volteo a ver a quien se reía, encontrando al pelinegro aguantando soltar la carcajada.

-¿porque la risa Conan-kun? Pregunto entre enojada y curiosa la profesora titular del salón 1B.

-El pasatiempo de Rui es engañar a la gente con trucos baratos, en pocas palabras es un estafador- termino de decir y le sonrió a Kaito con superioridad.

Aquella sonrisa engreída sacó de sus casillas a Kaito tanto que dejo de pensar si era buena idea revelar su don con la magia.

-¡No son trucos baratos!- grito ofendido- ¡cada uno de ellos es una obra de arte!- dijo mientras hacia un extraño movimiento de manos y de pronto aparecía una paloma blanca- además, los magos- comenzó a decir ya mas calmado, mientras se escuchaban leves aplausos por su reciente truco- puede que sean estafadores, pero no hacen infeliz a la gente, por el contrario, los detectives solo reconstruyen los hechos por lo que se convierten en simples críticos- dijo las ultimas palabras con arrogancia.

Sumiko Kobayashi comprendió al ver las feroces miradas que se lanzaban Conan y Rui que de ninguna manera deberían estar juntos, así que mando a Rui a un lugar apartado de Conan y cerca de la ventana. Rui tomo su lugar y empezó a ver por la ventana, sin prestar atención a las clases.

-"No se si esto fue buena idea, pero ya no hay marcha atrás"- pensaba el pequeño ladrón.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, Esto feliz, ame el nuevo pv de digimon tri, fue hermoso, viva el odaiba memorial da y, amo los primeros de agosto, digimon y yaoi en un día hermoso jeje, ok ya.

Espero este capitulo sea de su total agrado.

Capitulo 6: Bienvenido a La liga juvenil de detectives: El caso.

Las clases pasaban con normalidad en la primaria Teitan, aquella extraña atmósfera que se había creado en el salón del primer grado grupo B estaba casi por desvanecerse. Conan trataba, con resultados inútiles, ignorar las burlas y preguntas que Haibara y sus amigos le hacían. Por el contrario, Rui comenzaba a desesperarse por toda la atención que sus, ahora nuevos, compañeros le prestaban.

Ambos adolescentes encogidos solían mirarse de reojo entre si y cada vez que notaban la mirada del otro convertían aquella curiosa mirada en una despectiva.

-Parecen dos chicos enamorados que recientemente tuvieron una pelea- le comento burlesca la científica al detective.

-Deja de decir estupideces Haibara, en no es mas que un ladrón de poca monta.

\- Tan de poca monta que incluso tu te preocupaste por el

Conan chasqueo la lengua sin decir ni refutar no dicho por la castaña quien solo sonrió divertida y se levanto de su lugar.

-Pues sospecho vas a tener que acostumbrarte a convivir con ese ladrón- comento divertida mientras señala con su dedo índice en dirección al lugar de Rui.

Conan giro para ver que era a lo que se refería su compañera solo para encontrar a Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko rodeando el asiento de su, ahora, compañero de clase.

Rui no sabía que hacer con esos tres niños que tenía enfrente, aquella petición le resultaba, por sobre todo, irónica, un ladrón de su calibre formando parte de un grupo de niños detectives, quería reír pero estaba mas ocupado en pensar en una excusa lo suficiente buena para quitar esa idea de aquellos peculiares niños. Sin embargo noto como su salvación llegaba.

-¡Ustedes!- Grito Conan. Con clara molestia en la voz- ¿Que rayos están haciendo?- preguntó mientras se ponía detrás de los tres niños

-Conan-kun, estamos invitando a Rui a formar parte de la Liga Juvenil de Detectives- contesto Ayumi al enfurruñado detective

\- El no puede- Dijo con autoridad.

-¡Queee! ¿por que? - preguntaron los tres niños a la vez.

\- Ara, yo pienso que es una buena idea, - hablo Haibara atrás del pelinegro- Además ¿el creador de la liga no es Tsubaraya-kun?- pregunto Haibara

El detective y el ladrón voltearon a ver de mala manera a la castaña quien solo les devolvió una sonrisa juguetona.

\- Es verdad Conan, siempre quieres sobresalir en todo- reclamo Genta

Y de esa forma inició una pelea entre los miembros de la liga de detectives, a excepción de Ai Haibara que miraba la discusión sin intentar frenarla. Rui, por el contrario dejo de prestarle atención a aquella absurda pelea y se dedico a mirar el cielo. Aun no sabia que era lo que le había pasado, solo tenia una ligera idea por aquellas suposiciones de tiempo atrás, pues descubrir que Kudo Shinichi era en realidad aquel ingenioso niño, que en mas de una ocasión lo había atrapado con la guardia baja, era un descubrimiento bastante impresionante.

-Si, seguro sera algo interesante- dijo en voz alta para si mismo

-¿ves Conan? Ya aceptó solo era de preguntarle- decreto Mitsuhiko

Esas palabras sacaron a Rui de sus pensamiento y volteo a ver a los niños, tres de ellos celebraban, mientras Conan miraba furioso a Rui.

-No ... Espera. Yo no quer..- pero Rui fue interrumpido

-¡Bienvenido a la liga juvenil de detectives Rui!- dijeron Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta felices.

-Jeje.. Gracias- contestó nervioso ante la eufórica bienvenida de los infantes

Las clases terminaron con calma para los alumnos de la primaria Teitan, aquellos que no les tocaba el servicio regresaban a sus casas, igual que cierto grupo de 6 niños, las dos niñas platicaban animadas entre ellas, mientras los cuatro niños restantes iban en silencio, Genta y Mitsuhiko no dejaban de mirar de reojo hacia atrás donde su amigo Conan y su nuevo compañero Rui caminaban en silencio y ambos mostrando clara inconformidad con la presencia del otro. De pronto el grito de Ayumi los saco a todos de sus pensamientos.

-Ahh, es esta escuela la que te decía Ai-chan- dijo feliz

\- ¿esta?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Si, es esa escuela especial en la que asiste la hija mayor de mis vecinos.

Los infantes miraron la entrada del edificio

\- Es una escuela de artes ¿verdad?- pregunto Rui a la niña.

-Así es, es la mejor escuela de Artes en Japón, varios actores y actrices, escritores, pintores, se han graduado de esta escuela.- contesto una voz atrás de los pequeños detectives.

Los niños giraron hacia atrás para encontrar a una joven de blanca piel, cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros y unos hermosos ojos color avellana, vestía un hermoso vestido color azul celeste con leves encajes blancos.

-¿Usted estudia en esta escuela?- preguntó Ayumi.

\- Así es, estoy en el área de actuación. Por cierto niños no quieren entrar... Hoy es un día de exhibición, pocos saben de esto pero un día al mes hacen clases a puertas abiertas donde todos pueden entrar y participar.- explico la chica

-¡Riku!- grito desde el terreno de aquella institución una joven idéntica a la que estaba con los niños, solo que ella tenia el cabello mas largo y ondulado

-Risa, ¿ que sucede?- pregunto la nombrada.

\- Hay que preparar el teatro, o nos retara el profesor- explico al llegar donde estaba Riku.- y ¿estos niños?

\- Los invitaba a formar parte de las clases abiertas ¿verdad?- les pregunto a los niños quienes asintieron.

\- ¡Son iguales!- exclamó Genta asombrado

\- Es por que somos gemelas,- contestó la primera chica- ella es mi hermana menor Risa Harada y yo me llamo Riku.- les sonrió a los niños.

-¿Harada? ¿De la agencia de talentos Harada?- pregunto Rui con ilusión.

Las dos jóvenes se miraron entre si y asintieron.

-¿Les conoces Rui-kun?- pregunto Ayumi al mago

-Claro, esa agencia fue la que descubrió al mejor mago que pudo haber existido en el mundo... " y al que debo superar"- pensó lo ultimó.

-Gracias a el se iba a iniciar a enseñar magia aquí, en esta escuela - comento con nostalgia Risa.

\- ¿ Quien es el?- pregunto Conan.

-Kuroba Toichi- respondió Riku- hace ocho años lo habían nombrado profesor para iniciar clases de magia aquí pero...- detuvo su relato y bajo su mirada.

-¿pero?- animo a continuar Haibara.

Las gemelas se miraron entre si con nerviosismo sin saber que decir, sin embargo, la voz de Rui se escucho.

\- Durante uno de sus espectáculos, en uno de sus tantos trucos de escapismo fallo y murió casi al instante- dijo Rui mientras mantenía la mirada baja y sus puños apretados, acción que no paso inadvertida para Conan y Haibara.

Los niños pusieron una cara de tristeza y no preguntaron mas.

-dejando eso de lado, ¿ vienen con nosotras? Seguro les encantará las clases de teatro.

-¡Si!- respondieron alegres los niños, mientras las dos chicas sonrieron por la respuesta afirmativa.

Había pasado treinta minutos desde que habían entrado a aquella escuela, las gemelas Harada se encontraban acomodando varios de los vestuarios y materiales que ocuparían en clase, y los niños los ayudaban en lo que podían, sin embargo, aquel semblante de tristeza se había quedado en Rui.

-¡Terminamos!- anunciaron las gemelas.

\- Ahora solo falta avisarle al profesor- termino de decir Riku.

-¿vamos niños?- pregunto Risa a los infantes quienes asintieron.

Las gemelas salieron del teatro siendo seguidas por los seis niños, sin embargo al girar con dirección a la entrada del edificio principal el sonido sordo de un golpe y un grito los alarmaron y corrieron al lugar de donde provino, al llegar el cuerpo de una joven yacía en el suelo y el de otra chica asustada unos metros al lado del cuerpo.

Inmediatamente Conan corrió a tomarle el pulso a la chica.

-¡Santo cielo, Sakura!- exclamaron las dos gemelas quienes comenzaron a acercarse.

-¡No vengan!- grito Conan- ella ya no respira.

Las gemelas y la chica que también estaba ahí pusieron una cara de susto.

-Haibara, llama a la policía- ordeno Conan.

De pronto un grito se escucho

-¡Hey! Que peligroso, no hay baranda.- se escucho levemente.

Conan y Rui llevaron su vista hacia arriba y solo vieron la silueta de un chico.


	8. Chapter 8

Ahhhh finalmente, salio yeiiiiiiii. Hola a todos ¿como les va? ¿ Quien sigue de vacaciones? Juju yo entro la siguiente semana u.u jeje bueno, antes que nada.

Anónima adora gomitas. Muchísimas gracias *0* al fin pude terminar estos capítulos gracias a tus divertidos consejos, espero poder tener tiempo y subir el siguiente capitulo el fin de semana *0*.

Disfruten del capitulo.

Capítulo 7: Bienvenido a la liga juvenil de detectives. Los sospechosos

Conan y Rui alcanzaron a ver la silueta que buscaba alejarse sin ser notado.

-¡Fuiste tu!- grito de pronto la otra chica mientras señalaba arriba

Los presentes giraron a verla desconcertados por sus palabras, para después mirar arriba.

-¡Fuiste tu quien empujo a Sakura!- seguía señalando aquella chica a la silueta que estaba en el ultimo piso del edificio-¡Eres un asesino!

-¿Que fue lo que paso Haru?- se detuvo al ver la escena- ¡Oh cielos, Sakura!- mientras comienza a acercarse a la joven llamada Haru.

-Yamamoto-sempai- dijo con voz quebrada mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de aquel joven pelinegro y de piel morena y lloraba en su hombro.

-¿Donde esta Rui?- preguntó Ayumi tras notar que el castaño no estaba

-Edogawa-kun, la policía estará aquí en unos minutos- informo Haibara.

Conan asintió y miró nuevamente a aquellos dos jóvenes, a sus dos acompañantes para después mirar al último piso mientras las sirenas de la policía se escuchaban a lo lejos.

Rui se alejo de todos sus compañeros, no era muy difícil haber entendido la orden silenciosa que le había dado el de lentes, así que había decidido cumplirla para terminar rápido con ese caso, sus ánimos se habían ido al drenaje al tener que mentir sobre la verdad que lleva tiempo buscando, el homicidio de su padre. Llego hasta el ultimo piso y notando como la manija de la puerta que daba al balcón del piso se movía , saco de sus ropas su fiel amiga y compañera, pistola de cartas. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un joven de cabellos chinos y negros, piel blanca y ojos color café claro, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una sudadera azul. Apuntó con cuidado y disparo, la carta detuvo al chico que pretendía escapar.

\- lo siento mucho joven, pero me temo que no puedo dejarte ir- comento casual mientras se acercaba al mayor.

-¿Que quieres mocoso?- pregunto nervioso y con miedo al ver la carta clavada en la pared.

-Quiero irme a casa, pero por culpa del loco homicida estoy amarrado hasta que el logre resolver el caso- contesto mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón unas esposas - así que no dificultes el caso escapando que de igual manera te encontrarán-dijo mientras le colocaba las esposas a una mano

-¿De donde sacaste las esposas?- pregunto al verse detenido.

-un mago jamas revela sus secretos- respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar para bajar las escaleras.

-¡Yo no la empuje, lo juro!- dijo a Rui al ver que la policía ya estaba afuera.

-Nadie esta diciendo que hayas sido tu, a mis ojos y a los de "el" tu eres sólo un sospechoso, si eres inocente "el" se encargara de encontrar al verdadero culpable.- le sonrió al mayor.

-¿Quien diablos es "el"- pregunto al niño que tenia enfrente notando como la sonrisa de este se ensanchaba.

-Tantei-kun- respondió mientras volvía a avanzar a la salida con el mayor atrás de el.

La policía llego a los minutos encontrando la terrible escena en esa escuela de artes, rápidamente los forenses comenzaron a inspeccionar la escena. El oficial Takagi se acercó a su superior para decirle el resultado de su rápida investigación.

-La víctima es Sakura Hayashi 21 años de edad, pertenecía al área de actuación.- informaba el detective al inspector.

-¿Un accidente?- pregunto el hombre mayor.

-según los testigos había alguien en el balcón del último piso, sin embargo, parece ser que escapó

-no hay problema- comento Conan con voz infantil.- mande a alguien por esa persona para que no escapará.

-¿Ah alguien? -el inspector Megure se acerco a los niños- ¿por que no me sorprende verlos aquí?- pregunto mientras los miembros de los niños detectives sonreían de oreja a oreja.

-Nee Tantei-kun ¿que hago con el sospechoso?- dijo una voz que provenía de la entrada del edificio

El nombrado, sus amigos y los mayores se giraron a ver a la entrada, los dos oficiales se sorprendieron al ver, no al sospechoso, si no al niño que lo acompañaba, parecían estar viendo doble, miraban al niño de la entrada al niño que estaba cerca de ellos, y viceversa.

-Si tuviera lentes y el mismo peinado no sabría distinguir a Conan de su hermano- comento Takagi

-¡No somos hermanos!- argumentaron los dos niños al tiempo para después mirarse despectivamente y volver ha hablar al mismo tiempo -¡Deja de decir lo mismo que yo!

-Rui no es hermano de Conan, es su primo- informo Mitsuhiko

-Como sea, ¿como supieron que este joven es el sospechoso?- preguntó el inspector mientras Rui y su acompañante se acercaban.

-Este Onii-chan estaba saliendo del balcón, también creo que deberían subir a revisar minuciosamente allá arriba-comentó

\- Eso es algo obvio Rui-kun, el balcón es parte de la escena del crimen- hablo Ayumi haciendo que el castaño se encogiera de hombros

-Yo no soy detective... soy un mago- dijo mientras aparecía varias rosas y las repartía entre la chicas incluidas sus dos compañeras- así que no se de estas cosas- termino de decir mientras se colocaba al lado de su "primo" para molestia de este.

-"Y yo que pensaba que seria un niño normal"- pensó el inspector Megure- Bien en ese caso- miro al joven que había llegado con Rui- ¿Puede decirnos su nombre?

El joven bajo la mirada tratando de buscar apoyo moral en el extraño niño que le daba una sensación de confianza, Rui noto la anhelante mirada y le sonrió al mayor asintiendo y animándolo a hablar.

-Me llamo Sawada Daisuke, tengo 22 años- contesto nervioso mirando a los oficiales.

-Bien, en ese caso tenemos a todos los sospechosos- informó el inspector Megure- además del joven Sawada están, las señoritas Riku y Risa Harada, Kyoko Yoshida y el joven Takeshi Yamamoto, en total cinco sospechosos.

Conan estaba atento a las reacciones de los sospechosos ante esas palabras.

-Hey tantei-kun- le susurro el ladrón al detective- no pude verlo muy bien pero allá arriba falta algo, algo muy importante que indica que esto es un asesinato

-¿Que quieres decir?- pregunto Conan mientras se giraba a verlo.

\- como dije antes, los homicidios no son mi especialidad pero hasta yo se que si fue un accidente debería haber algo en el suelo ya sea en el balcón o que cayeran con la barra de seguridad- comentó.- así mismo si Sawada-san hubiera empujado a la víctima.

Conan abrió los ojos de la impresión y se acerco al pedazo de aquella barrera que cayo al suelo junto a la víctima sólo a comprobar que lo que decía su acompañante era verdad, Rui se acerco al peli negro con pose pensativa.

-Faltan los tornillos de seguridad - dijo en voz baja, recibiendo un asentimiento de Conan en señal de que entendía su razonamiento.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos. Este cap lo debia tener desde el fib de semana, pero pasaron varias cosas que me lo impidieron. Esoero les guste.

Capítulo 8: Bienvenido a la Liga Juvenil detectives. La Deducción.

Conan estaba atento a las reacciones de los sospechosos después de escuchar lo dicho por el inspector.

-Hey tantei-kun- le susurro el ladrón al detective- no pude verlo muy bien pero allá arriba falta algo, algo muy importante que indica que esto es un asesinato

-¿Que quieres decir?- pregunto Conan mientras se giraba a verlo.

\- como dije antes, los homicidios no son mi especialidad pero hasta yo se que si fue un accidente debería haber algo en el suelo ya sea en el balcón o que cayeran con la barra de seguridad- comentó.- así mismo si Sawada-san hubiera empujado a la víctima.

Conan abrió los ojos de la impresión y se acerco al pedazo de aquella barrera que cayo al suelo junto a la víctima sólo a comprobar que lo que decía su acompañante era verdad, Rui se acerco al peli negro con pose pensativa.

-Faltan los tornillos de seguridad - dijo en voz baja recibiendo un asentimiento del de lentes.

-El culpable no sabia lo que hacia al desaparecer los tornillos- le comento a su acompañante -descubriré quien de ellos es nuestro asesino invisible -dijo con total seguridad mientras miraba a donde estaban los sospechosos.

-Vaya- dijo acercándose Haibara- ustedes parecen trabajar muy bien juntos-Los dos niños giraron a verla furiosos- ¿Que? ¿Eh dicho algo malo?

-¡Deja de decir tonterías Haibara!- exclamó Conan- es imposible que un ladrón y un detective trabajen bien juntos.

\- Aunque hemos tenido nuestras excepciones- comento risueño Rui

-¡No empieces con tonterías tu también!- regaño al mago mientras comienza a ver mejor el lugar donde había caído la joven Sakura- ¿ notaste algo mas allá arriba?- preguntó al ladrón, pero Rui negó y se comenzó a alejar.

-Me cae bien pero...Esta extraño desde hace rato- comento Haibara al de lentes

-Tengo una idea de donde empezar a investigar, pero ahora me concentraré en este caso- dijo mientras se acercaba a los pedazos de cristal, de pronto un grito los saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡No lo entiendo! ¿Por que soy yo una de las sospechosas?- reclamaba Kyoko al oficial.- Claramente el culpable es el- Dijo mientras señalaba a Daisuke.-El estaba arriba

-¡Entiende! ¡Yo no la empuje! Puede que si estaba arriba, pero yo descansaba en la azotea, cuando baje la puerta estaba abierta y la reja ya había caído.- se defendió Daisuke.

-¡Mientes!-grito Kyoko

-Calmate Kyoko- pidió Yamamoto.

-Sawada- sempai, por favor conserve la calma- pidió Risa

-Y ustedes, seguramente son su cómplices- volvió a decir con seguridad.

-¡No digas idioteces Yoshida!- rebatió Riku- no hay motivo alguno.

-¡Hay enserio! Tu y tu hermana odiaban a Sakura, solo por que es mejor que ustedes y que incluso tiene mejor puesto en su compañía familiar.- comento mientras señalaba a las gemelas- y en cuanto a el- señaló a Sawada- seguramente lo hizo por venganza... Después de todo ella te rechazó- hablo con sorna.

Los presentes miraron a los tres acusados, las gemelas bajaron la vista y se encogieron de hombros mientras el chico sólo desvío la mirada.

-¿Es eso cierto?- pregunto el oficial Megure.

-es cierto que Sakura me rechazó-dijo con algo de miedo, pero recordó las palabras de aquel niño- sin embargo no seria capaz de asesinar a la persona que amo.

Ante esas palabras todos parecieron pensarlo mejor, unos segundos después los oficiales posaron su vista en las dos gemelas.

-¡Jamas mataríamos a nadie! ¿sabe que clase de reputación tendría nuestra agencia? Nunca nos atreveríamos a destruir el trabajo de nuestros familiares por algo como esto.- comento Risa

\- Es verdad que Sakura empezó a protagonizar una de las obras mas representativas de nuestra agencia, a pesar de que el papel era de Risa primero, pero eso fue por un accidente, podrán confirmarlo en la agencia.- explicó Riku- además si de motivos

hablamos Yoshida, tu también podrías haber sido, todo el mundo sabe que le tenias envidia.

-Sakura era mi mejor amiga, nunca haría algo así- contesto

El inspector Megure suspiro y miro a los niños.

-Dudo mucho que hayan sido las gemelas- comento Mitsuhiko- ellas han estado con nosotros todo el tiempo.

Conan y Haibara se acercaron al centro del bullicio, justo antes de que el celular del oficial Megure sonará y contestará la llamada.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices Chiba-kun?- pregunto entonces que significa eso... Ya veo, Investigaremos por ese lado- dijo y corto la llamada. El oficial miro nuevamente a los presentes.- El reporte forense indica que se ah encontrado algo extraño en la víctima, los cristales de los lentes que se encontraron cerca de la víctima y los pequeños pedazos que se encontraron incrustados en la cornea de la víctima no coinciden- informo.

Esas palabras hicieron que Conan abriera los ojos y mirara a los sospechosos, sonriendo al ver el nerviosismo en uno de ellos.

-Con esta información podemos concluir que no se trato de un suicidio- dio un suspiro antes de continuar- además el hecho de que los tornillos de seguridad falten es la prueba concluyente de que se trata de un asesinato.

Conan se acerco a los niños y les dio ordenes, los niños se fueron felices de poder ayudar a resolver el caso a investigar lo que su amigo les había pedido, Haibara fue tras ellos después de mirar a sus dos iguales. El pelinegro, por el contrario, se acercó al castaño.

-¡Hey! ¡Ladrón!- llamo en un susurro Conan

Kaito lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, sin ninguna expresión ante el nombramiento que había recibido.

-se que no eres idiota, es decir, con tus robos siempre haces que me sorprenda, por eso, puedo decir con seguridad de que tu también haz resuelto este caso o al menos tienes una idea- dijo mientras veía a Kaito asentir.- no importa que tan listo sea, sigo siendo un niño, y por eso quiere...- pero fue interrumpido.

-No siempre te enojas conmigo cuando usurpo tu identidad, ¿Por que debería hacerlo ahora que me lo pides?- preguntó divertido al ver la clara molestia del detective- ¡Ya, no te esponjes! ¿Cual es el plan?- preguntó ya más serio.

-aún pienso en eso, por el momento mande a los niños a comprobar mi teoría, pero el como decirle a la policía todo eso aun no estoy seguro- explicó al mago.

Rui soltó un suspiro y se fue acercando al de lentes, ya cerca colocó una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de Conan y lo miro a los ojos.

-Entonces hagamos que Kudo Shinichi resuelva el caso por medio de cierto aparato con altavoz- le dijo al detective usando la voz real de Kudo Shinichi.

Conan por su parte estaba sorprendido de escuchar su verdadera voz salir de aquel niño, una sonrisa traviesa se formo en sus labios.

-Pensé que esa extraña cualidad tuya se había perdido con la transformación, es bueno saber que no- dijo mientras Rui rodaba los ojos.

-No tengo ni la mas mínima idea de lo que me paso, pero es tema de otro día, resuelve el caso y dejame regresar a casa.- pidió.

-bien, acercate, lo explicaré mejor para no tener problemas- y comenzó a explicarle todo.


	10. Chapter 10

Holiz, al fin termine este cap, espero les guste y sea entendible xD

Saludos a todos.

Capitulo 9:Bienvenido a la Liga Juvenil de Detectives: La resolucion.

-Bien, acercate, lo explicaré mejor para no tener problemas en el momento cumbre- comento Conan mientras comenzaba a susurrarle toda su deducción a Rui.

El tiempo pasaba y para los dos oficiales encargados de resolver el caso el culpable era Daisuke Sawada, sin embargo, el acusado no admitía su crimen, por lo tanto aquellas incógnitas que había no eran resueltas.

-Joven Sawada, - empezó a hablar el inspector- seguiremos escuchando lo que tenga que decir en comisaría- comento mientras ordenaba con la mirada al detective que esposará al sospechoso.- Los demás acompañenos para tomarles declaracion

Shinichi y Kaito comenzaron a preocuparse al verse imposibilitados de poder actuar

-¡Conan-kun!- los dos niños escucharon el grito de Ayumi y ambos sonrieron, de pronto Rui salo corriendo detrás del grupo que comenzaba a alejarse.

-¡Espere inspector!- grito Rui mientras corría tras los oficiales- ya mando mensaje- dijo casi sin aliento.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó algo molesto el inspector.

-Conan dijo que vayan a la escena del crimen, alguien que usted conoce difiere de su opinión- explico el niño.

Megure soltó un suspiró.

-Supongo no perdemos nada dijo al final haciendo que la sonrisa de Rui creciera.

Por el contrario Daisuke estaba sorprendido por el actuar de esos niños.

Conan y Haibara se sorprendieron al ver correr al ladrón para alcanzar a los oficiales.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Conan a los niños que ya habían recuperado el aliento

-es como nos dijiste- empezó a hablar Mitsuhiko

Conan sonrió al ver como Rui regresaba con con los mayores, saco su celular e hizo como que escribía algo.

-Y bien, ¿quien es la persona que "Difiere de la opinión de los oficiales"?- pregunto.

Conan y Rui sonrieron con picardía como si la respuesta fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-es alguien que conoce muy bien inspector Megure- contestó Conan- ¿verdad Rui?- pregunto mientras miraba al mago quien asintió enérgicamente.

Conan y Rui intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas traviesas, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta,Kaito tomo del bolsillo del pantalón uno de los celulares del mini detective. Dándole una señal de confirmación comenzó a alejarse discretamente del grupo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quienes esa persona que conozco tan bien?-volvió a preguntar el oficial.

-Me refiero a Shinichi-nii-chan-dijo sonriente.

Por el contrario, los sospechosos abrieron sorprendidos los ojos ante la mención del nombre del famoso detective de preparatoria.

-Shinichi-nii-chan dijo que marcaría en cuanto terminara una investigación, pero me dijo que le dijera que según su deducción Sawada-san no es en culpable -dijo con su voz infantil.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando el móvil del niño de lentes comenzó a sonar, lo contestó feliz y después de unos cuantos segundos quito el teléfono de su oreja, apretó el botón del altavoz.

-¡Ah pasado tiempo Inspector Megure!- se escucho la voz inconfundible de Kudo Shinichi.

-¡Kudo-kun!- exclamo Megure sorprendido

-¿Como puede pensar que el joven Sawada es el culpable cuando el no lleva consigo ni en sus pertenencias los tornillos que pertenecen a la reja de seguridad?- hablaba la voz.

Los presentes se miraban entre ellos mientras y sin darse cuenta el nerviosismo crecía en uno de ellos.

-Además tenemos el hecho de que los cristales de los anteojos no coinciden- siguió hablando la voz- y eso es por que son los lentes la clave de este caso.

Kaito se había alejado sigilosamente lo suficiente para no ser descubierto y no tanto para poder observar de cerca, después de todo, habia notado ese cambio de ambiente ante la mención del nombre del detective y esa extraña aura era algo que difícilmente olvidaría, el aura de aquellos que mataron a su padre. Marcando el primer numero de la lista dio comienzo a su nuevo show, un show de deducción.

-¿Quieres decir que los lentes son los que resolverán el misterio?- el detective Takagi pregunto.

-¡por supuesto!- contesto la voz - según la información que tienen mis pequeños ayudantes- al escuchar esto los niños sonrieron- y si mi deducción es correcta la asesina invisible es la señorita Yoshida Kyoko

Ante estas palabras todos miraron a la nombrada quien tenia una expresión de sorpresa y miedo en su rostro.

-Pero que cosas dices, yo no tengo motivo para matar a Sakura, ella y yo éramos mejores amigas, jamas le haría daño - dijo con cierto. nerviosismo en la voz.

-niños, ya pueden darle color a este caso tan oscuro.- hablola voz.

Los niños sonrieron al saber que finalmente les tocaría su participación. El primero en hablar fue Genta.

-Yo investigue al joven Sawada,-dijo mientras abría su anotador.- preguntando a alumnos y maestros Daisuke Sawada siempre que se veía atorado con su desempeño subía a la azotea a reflexionar y despejar su mente, lo hacia durante los descansos, también todos sabían que el joven Sawada es miembro de la agencia Harada como también sabían que había sido rechazado por la víctima Sakura.- término de decir sus apuntes Genta.

\- Por ello cualquiera que supiera un poco sobre los horarios tanto de la víctima como de Sawada- san podría haberle puesto una trampa ¿No lo cree así inspector?- pregunto la voz

Después de estas palabras los oficiales comenzaron a tener aun mas dudas, sin embargo, la voz del segundo niño que comenzó a hablar los sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Yo pregunte sobre la relación de las gemelas con la víctima- hablo Mitsuhiko mientras miraba su anotador- además de ser compañeras de clases no hay mucha relación hasta hace unos días, donde por accidente Risa- san termino lastimándose la cintura imposibilitando que pueda bailar en la obra de la agencia, para esto el reemplazo iba a ser la gemela mayor Riku-san pero entre ambas chicas convencieron a sus padres de darle el papel a Sakura-san, aceptándola en la agencia de talentos, sin embargo, esta información solo la saben miembros de la agencia.- termino de explicar el pecoso.

-¿Es eso cierto?- pregunto Megure a las gemelas.

\- ¡Es cierto!- contestaron a la vez.

-Sakura es mucho mejor que yo en canto, ya que la obra es un musical, queríamos que fuera un éxito, por eso lo consultamos primero con Sawada- sempai y después con nuestros padres- explico Riku

-¿Por que primero al joven Sawada?- pregunto Takagi

-Eso es por que un día antes del accidente Daisuke-sempai acababa de confesarse y en casos así, no importa cuan profesional es uno, siempre es algo incómodo- explicó esta vez Risa.

-Supongo que el hecho de que estuviera en la azotea este día es por la presión de ese musical ¿no es así Sawada-san?- pregunto la voz por el altavoz, el chico asintió- bien continuemos.

-Ayumi investigo a Yamamoto-san y Kyoko-san- empezó la niña- de Yamamoto-san casi no hay información ya que no. son de la misma área, sin embargo circulaba el rumor de que Sakura-san estaba enamorada de Yamamoto-san- explico y dio vuelta a la hoja de su anotador.- Kyoko- san por el contrario, me dijeron que eran muy buenas amigas, inclusive una chica llamada Rin-san me dijo que hace días habían hablado de un plan para que Sakura-san conociera a Yamamoto-san...

-así es- interrumpió Kyoko- hablaba con Takeshi sobre salir este fin de semana el con un amigo y yo con Sakura, para que rompieran el hielo un poco. ¿No es así?- preguntó al chico quien asintió en silencio.

-Miopía- hablo la seria voz de Haibara- al preguntar por la víctima todos sabían el hecho de que odiaba usar gafas y que únicamente las utilizaba en clase, ya que se sentaba al fondo lo mas seguro es que tuviera dificultad al ver de lejos, en otras palabras sufría de miopía, por eso utilizaba gafas. También encontré que desde hace unos días atraves del altavoz de anuncios solían llamarla al edificio de profesores, sin embargo, cuando llegaba ahí ningún profesor la había llamado.

-El asunto es como dijo señorita Kyoko, usted le dijo que subiera al ultimo piso y que mirara desde ahí en espera de su señal, mientras tanto usted hablaría con Takeshi-san, si el aceptaba daría la señal, pero si la víctima sufría de miopía es posible que llevará los lentes con ella, seguramente al principio lo intento sin ellos, sin embargo, no pudo distinguir la señal, sin mas opción se coloco los lentes pero estos no eran los de ella, si no unos lentes que usted había preparado y que cambio por los de ella el día de hoy que la mandaron llamar ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto la voz de Shinichi

Por el contrario Kyoko tenia una expresión de miedo al haber sido expuestos su truco.

-al ser una graduación diferente a la que necesitaban sus ojos, se acerco demasiado a la barandilla y siendo que esta ya no tenia los tornillos que la sostenían se vino abajo junto a la víctima- termino de explicar la voz.

-No tienes pruebas- dijo después de unos minutos.

-es verdad- admitió lo voz de Shinichi- yo no las tengo, pero usted si- declaro finalmente - seguramente en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

Kyoko dio un paso atrás ante esas palabras, los presentes la miraban aún sin creer lo que el detective decía, mientras el oficial Takagi se acercaba a la chica.

-con su permiso- dijo mientras metía sus manos en ambos bolsillos de a chica sacando de ellos unas gafas rotas enseñándolas a los presentes.

-esas son las verdaderas gafas de la víctima, usted las cambio antes de que las gemelas y los niños llegaran, si las examinan los vidrios deberían concordar con los encontrados en la córnea de la víctima, por lo que sera la prueba definitiva.

-ella tuvo la culpa-dijo en voz baja- sabia sobre mi odio a la agencia de talento Harada y aun así se unió a ellos-habló con furia contenida.-me sentí traicionada, después de todo- señalo a los tres miembro de la agencia- es culpa de ustedes que mi hermano mayor se suicidara- anuncio mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos- esperó toda si vida y su agencia pisoteo sus sueños.

-¿De que hablas?- preguntaron las gemelas a la vez.

-el practicaba magia, no era el mejor mago pero lo intentaba, hizo audición para entrar a su agencia y lo mandaron aquí a clases, pero de pronto lo corrieron diciendo que el curso se había cancelado, regreso a la agencia y le dijeron que no volverían a aceptar magos, después de eso mis padres comenzaron a presionarlo de que se olvidara de la magia y entrara a la empresa de papá, al final cayo en depresión y se suicido hace siete años, después de leer su diario me entere que aquel mago que iba a ser el instructor lo dejo por dar una gira mundial.

-Eso fue la versión que se le dio a los aspirantes, la verdad es que el mago murió en uno de sus actos- explico Riku

-después de eso nuestro abuelo que era buen amigo del mago, ordeno que el siguiente mago que la agencia aceptara seria al hijo de Kuroba Toichi, si no recuerdo mal se llama Kaito, y la ultima vez que lo vida fue en el funeral, sin embargo pocas personas sabían sobre la existencia del niño.

\- En la actualidad debe tener 17 mas o menos, pero es posible que no siguiera con la magia- término de decir Risa.

-Tonterías,- grito Kyoko- el podía haber sido un gran mago.

-La magia debe llevar sonrisas y felicidad a las personas, jamas debería ser el motivo para cometer un crimen tan atroz como el asesinato- hablo la voz baja de Shinichi.

Conan por el contrario miro hacia atrás y busco con la mirada al niño mago, sorprendiendose por aquella triste expresión, apenas notable en esa distancia, que tenía el niño castaño.

Takagi se acercó a Kyoko y le coloco las esposas.

-lo demás no los dirá en comisaría- dijo Megure y miro a los demás- ustedes a compañenos para tomarles declaración- dijo mientras los demás asentían

-sólo dejenos avisar que llegaremos tarde a casa- dijeron las gemelas.

-Inspector Megure ¿podria mantener en secreto la participación de Shinichi-niichan?- preguntó Conan

Megure asintió y comenzó a alejarse.

Rui llego y se puso al lado del detective y le entrego el celular.

\- Al fin término- dijo- nos vemos mañana chicos- se despidió y comenzó a alejarse ante las extrañadas miradas de los niños.

En dos lugares diferentes, dos celulares diferentes sonaron al tiempo recibiendo el mismo texto de dos números diferentes.

"Kudo Shinichi esta vivo."


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 10:El mago, la bruja y los detectives.

Hola, después de poco al fin llegamos juju, disfruten

Kaito llegó desanimado a su nueva casa, ese caso realmente le había afectado mucho mas de lo que podía expresar con palabras, cansado y frustrado se dejo caer sobre el sofá de la sala, prendió la televisión e intento, en vano, interesarse en algún programa, su estómago gruño pidiendo alimento, sin ganas se levanto para ver lo que había en el refrigerador encontrándolo vacío, suspiro.

-Iré al bar con Jii-chan- se dijo a si mismo mientras tomaba las llaves de la casa y salía de ella.

Aoko estaba desanimada, y aunque le doliera admitirlo, su vida se había vuelto aburrida sin su pervertido amigo, saliendo de la escuela junto con su amiga Keiko caminaban por las calles de Ekoda.

-¡Aoko!- llamaba Keiko a su amiga- ¡Aoko!- grito algo molesta Keiko asustando a la chica que termino cayendo al suelo por la sorpresa. -¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupada la de lentes.

-Estoy bien,- dijo mientras se levantaba y sacudía su falda- ¿Que paso?

-Te preguntaba si sabes algo de Kaito, todo el mundo lo extraña y solo han sido una semana desde que se fue.- Keiko miraba pidiendo respuesta

Aoko desvío su mirada, y negó con la cabeza.

-Solo su mensaje de ayer y sus clases -contesto desanimada

-¿ Y no hay nadie que sepa algo de el?- preguntó Keiko

Ha Aoko se le iluminaron los ojos, tomo de la mano a Keiko y echo a correr. -Jii-chan estoy segura que Jii-chan se ah comunicado con el

La puerta del bar Blue Parrot fue abierta bruscamente dejando a la vista al enfuruñado y hambriento ladrón.

-¡Jii! tengo hambre-chilló el niño

El anciano alzó la vista para ver como el niño intentaba subirse a uno de los asientos de la barra.

-Joven Kaito, creo deberíamos contratar a alguien que le haga de comer- sugirió mientras le ponía un bentou que había comprado en un mini mercado.

Kaito finalmente logró subir al asiento de la barra.-no creo que sea necesario- contesto mientras empezaba a comer.

-No puede comer comida empaquetada por siempre.

Sin embargo la puerta fue abierta nuevamente de manera menos brusca entrando por ella un joven de rubia cabellera, una chica de largos cabellos y hermosa figura quienes llevaban puesto el uniforme del instituto Ekoda y un niño.

Conan caminaba junto a Haibara con dirección a la casa del profesor, aquel caso había sido muy informativo para el detective y tenía una gran cara de satisfacción en el rostro.

-¡Ara!- rompió el silencio Haibara- ¿Que es lo que piensas?- pregunto

El pelinegro sonrió victorioso. - Tener el posible nombre de la verdadera identidad de Kaito Kid es algo que no sucede todos los días

-¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?- la pequeña científica miraba interrogante al detective.

-no importa que tan fan sea del mago que murió, ese tipo de reacción ocurre cuando se trata de alguien cercano, por lo que dijeron las hermanas Harada lo mas seguro es que Kid sea el hijo de Kuroba Toichi en conclusión su nombre es Kuroba Kaito, de ser esto cierto se resuelve el misterio de la juventud de Kid.- explicó

-¿misterio de juventud?- volvió a preguntar Haibara.

-la primera vez que me involucre en un caso de Kid fue cuando trato de robar la Black Star que pertenece a la familia Suzuki, le pedí al profesor que investigara sobre el ladrón 1412, ahí me dijo que había aparecido hace 18 años en París, diez años después desapareció y reapareció ocho años mas tarde, con esa información deduje que debía tratarse de un hombre ya mayor, pero al verlo se veía bastante joven...- hizo una leve pausa- eso siempre me llamo la atención.

-Es por eso que piensa que este Kaito Kid es la segunda generación ¿Verdad?- pregunto una voz a las espaldas

Los dos niños voltearon para encontrar a Hakuba junto a una chica de cabellos rojizo oscuro.

-¿Quien es este niño Hakuba Saguru?- pregunto la bruja

Saguru la miro por el rabillo del ojo y suspiro.

-Un detective contesto con voz cansada- dime ¿Como descubriste todo eso?

-Hakuba-niichan, ¿recuerdas el día en que chocamos?- esperó a la afirmativa del londiense- ese día al llegar a casa Kid dejo una carta- ante eso recibió un fuerte codazo por parte de Haibara - ¡auch!

-Si revelas que Kaito Kid es Rui ellos podrían averiguar tu verdadera identidad,- le susurro- detente, es peligroso

-no creo que Hakuba sea alguien de la organización, además esta realmente preocupado por Kid- dijo para alejarse de la niña

-¡Idiota!- le grito ante de echarse a correr y alejarse

Los dos mayores y el pelinegro se sorprendieron por aquel grito, a Conan le salió un TIC en el ojo.

-Hakuba-niichan hablemos de esto en otro lado sugirió el menor.

-Nosotros íbamos a ver a un conocido de Kuroba- explico el rubio.

Conan sonrió juguetón y se dejó guiar por Hakuba y su acompañante.

Cuando la puerta del Blue Parrot fue abierta por segunda ocasión Kaito termino cayendo de su asiento y embarrando se de comida, la risa familiar de Conan lo sobresalto y lo obligó a levantarse rápidamente y con miedo al ver que el detective no venís sólo, si no que estaba acompañado de Hakuba y Akako.

Hakuba se sorprendió de la reacción algo infantil del niño, sin embargo después pensó que al final de cuentas y sin importar que tan inteligente sea Conan, era aun un niño, sin embargo un infantil grito lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Tu!- grito el pequeño Rui mientras se acercaba a Conan,- largo de aquí, no quiero saber nada de ti por el día de hoy-rebatió molesto al ver al detective revolcarse de risa en el suelo.

-¿Le conoces Edogawa Conan?- preguntó Akako al niño pelinegro.

Conan miro a la bruja y asintió.

Rui se sintió ignorado y comenzó a alejarse, Conan al notar eso se giro y siguió a Rui.

-no te enojes Rui...-hizo una pausa al ver que Rui se detuvo-oh debería llamarte Kuroba Kaito.

Ante la mención del nombre Jii, Hakuba, Akako y hasta el mismo Kaito abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos y miraban a Conan como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

De pronto la puerta fue abierta por una tercera ocasión.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola... Finalmente yop trayendo continuacion.

Dusfruten

Capítulo 11: Aoko.

Corriendo y llevando de la mano a Keiko, Aoko llego al Blue Parrot, con la respiración agitada y los constantes reclamos de su amiga.

-¿Y este lugar?- preguntó la castaña clara mientras trataba de regularizar su respiracion al tiempo que miraba las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada.

-Lo conocí por Kaito, el dueño era ayudante de su padre- contesto mientras subía las escaleras.

-¡Oh debería llamarte Kuroba Kaito- escucho aquellas palabras venir desde adentro por una infantil voz.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Aoko abrió la puerta de sopetón.

-¡Bakaito! ¿Porque no me avisaste que regresabas?- grito a los cuatro vientos.

Los presentes giraron a verla, aun shockeados por los anteriores hechos y espantados por el grito que dio la chica.

Rui palideció al verla y se escondió detrás de Conan, temblando.

Aoko comenzó a mirar a los lados, notando a Hakuba, Akako, Jii y a dos niños que desconocía quienes eran, comenzando a sonrojarse de la vergüenza, a los segundos llegó Keiko.

-Aoko- comenzó a decir- Kuroba-kun no esta aquí.

El color carmín en el rostro de la chica se intensificó.

-Lo lamento mucho- dijo arrepentida mientras hacia una reverencia.

Jii salio de detrás del mostrador y camino hasta Aoko.

-no pasa nada señorita Aoko ¿Que las trae por aquí?- preguntó a las dos chicas.

-Kaito... ¿Se ah comunicado contigo Jii-chan?- pregunto preocupada.

El anciano negó con la cabeza y se sintió mal al mentirle a la chica.

-es de Kuroba de quien hablamos- comentó Hakuba- seguramente esta payaseando en algún lugar- dijo el rubio tratando de animar a la chica.

Aoko le sonrió a su compañero de clase y asintió.-Por cierto ¿Que hacen aquí?- pregunto mirando a sus dos compañeros de clase.

Conan quedo sorprendido al ver a la chica, el enorme parecido que tenia con Ran era tan impresionante que se sentía confundido y su mente comenzaba a hacerle ver visiones, sin embargo, aquella chica tenia facciones mas inocentes e infantiles que las de su amiga karateka.

-¿Que hace ella aquí?- pregunto en un susurro Rui para si mismo.

Conan lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, por un momento se vio a si mismo escondiéndose de Ran, ese pensamiento lo lleno de una pequeña culpa y sin pensarlo mucho, de su mochila, saco el repuesto de los lentes localizadores que traía consigo.

-Ten- dijo mientras le pasaba los lentes- aunque no creas funcionan- le contesto al ver aquella mueca de confusión en el ladrón

Aun con duda y miedo de ser descubierto, Rui se puso los lentes, notando que en si, solo eran parte del disfraz del detective.

-¡Gracias!- contestó de manera sincera el ladrón.

La pequeña y un tanto agradable conversación de los adolescentes encogidos se vio interrumpida por aquella pregunta.

\- ¿Que hacen aquí?- la voz infantil de Aoko los hizo mirar a los mayores y considerando en grito que había dado al entrar, había escuchado parte de la conversación.

-no es obvio Nakamori-san...- la voz madura de Akako los sobresalto.- Hakuba y yo vinimos a pasar el rato jugando billar.

Hakuba miro a la bruja algo confundido, sin embargo no dijo nada y asintió.

-¡oh!- dijo y miro a Keiko, quien al igual que ella tenia una sonrisa pícara. Ambas iban a irse cuando Keiko miro a Conan.

-¡Kya!- exclamo mientras corría en dirección al niño.

Conan y Rui se asustaron y caminaron hacia atrás. La castaña se agacho y abrazo al pelinegro.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Eres Conan Edogawa ¿verdad?- pregunto con ilusión al niño.

Conan asintió y volvió a sentirse asfixiado por el abrazo de la chica de lentes.

-¿Conan Edogawa?.. ¡Ah! El niño listo que llaman asesino de Kid y que ha ayudado a mi padre- recordó Aoko y se acerco a Conan, lo alejo de su emocionada amiga.

-gracias por ayudar a mi padre en los atracos de Kid- dijo y le sonrió al niño.

Conan se sonrojo y asintió avergonzado, sin embargo sintió un fuerte pisotón.

-!Auch!- exclamó y miro a Rui quien estaba completamente enojado y matándolo con la mirada, Conan río nerviosamente, conocía aquella mirada, la había visto varias veces en Heiji, e incluso en si mismo, el mago estaba teniendo un ataque de celos.

Aoko miro el gesto de dolor del pelinegro y fue cuando noto al niño castaño.

-¡Oye!- regaño al castaño-¿Por que hiciste eso? cuestionó

Rui puso una cara molesta, no iba a dejar que Aoko lo regañara y humillara sólo por tener aspecto de niño, dispuesto a jugarle una broma fue tomado en brazos por Jii.

-¡Disculpe lo señorita Aoko!- comenzó a decir Jii mientras Rui pataleaba en sus brazos- mi ahijado es algo brusco pero le aseguró que K...Conan-kun no se molesto.

Aoko miro al pelinegro quien asintió enérgicamente. - Así es Neechan, además Rui es mi primo.

-Ya veo- Aoko se acerco al anciano y extendió sus brazos, con duda el anciano paso al niño a los brazos de la chica.

Rui se sonrojo al sentir el contacto con Aoko, con las mejillas sonrojadas dejo que sus fosas nasales se llenaran del aroma de Aoko, estaba sensible y lo sabia, las ganas de llorar por un momento lo invadieron, se sentía como un verdadero niño, todo por culpa de ese estúpidos detective, por momento se arrepentía de esa estúpida idea de buscarlo.

Aoko por el contrario escucho los leves e inaudibles sollozos del castaño, por alguna razón, se sintió nostálgica y con el corazón oprimido, una sensación que tenía años sin sentir. Dejo de abrazar al niño y lo alzo por los aires.

-No llores Rui-kun, ya no estoy molesta, mira...- dijo mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa- se un buen primo con Conan-kun vale.- le pidió al niño mientras lo dejaba en el suelo.-Jii-chan, si Kaito se comunica contigo me avisas vale- pidio

El anciano asintió y las dos chicas salieron del bar. Hakuba y Akako que seguían pendientes miraron a los dos niños notando como en castaño y posiblemente Kuroba Kaito, tenia la vista baja y una expresión de tristeza que seguramente nunca les gustaría volver a ver en su compañero.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos los que me leen, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo... Ahhh finales de septiembre, a veces pienso que tengo una especie de maldicion :/ siempre algo malo pasa en septiembre... E igual se acerca octubre el peor mes del año.

Bueno antes de que me invada Aun mas la nostalgia los d dejo. Disfruten del cap.

Capitulo 12: La verdad del ladrón

Hakuba, Akako y Conan miraban al castaño esperando que levantara la vista o diera signos de seguir consciente, el silencio era roto solo por los sollozos del niño castaño, Conan intento acercarse al castaño pero Jii lo detuvo. El anciano se acerco al castaño y colocó una mano en su pequeño hombro, ante el contacto Kaito se giro y se lanzó a los brazos protectores de su ayudante, se permitió llorar, llorar como no lo había hecho en muchos años.

Hakuba y Akako estaban sorprendidos, aun confundidos por lo dicho por Conan, no entendían como es que ese niño era su compañero de clase Kaito, pero de ser así y verlo de esa manera tan destrozada los descolocaba totalmente pues rompía el concepto que tenían del mago.

-Hijo de Kuroba Toichi, Kuroba Kaito, también conocido como Kaito Kid el mago bajo la luz de la luna- Conan fue el que rompió el silencio

Kaito alzo la vista y miro con odio al detective causándole escalofríos.

-No eres quien para hablar detective de preparatoria Kudo Shinichi- hablo con rencor Rui

Hakuba y Akako abrieron los ojos como platos ante la mención del detective, Conan por el contrario afilo la mirada ante la mención de su verdadera identidad.

-joven Kaito-Hablo Jii tratanto de detener esa guerra de miradas entre los dos jóvenes encogidos-por favor...

Rui suspiro y pidió al anciano que lo dejara en el suelo, el mayor obedeció, se acerco al pelinegro y le propino un fuerte puñetazo mandándolo al suelo, ante la sorpresa de los mayores y Conan.

-Escuchame detective si esos hombres que me hicieron esto y que son los mismos de los que te persiguen llegan a lastimar a Aoko jamas te lo perdonaré- declaró.

Conan en el suelo colocó su mano en su mejilla lastimada y miro incrédulo al ladrón, sin saber que asintió, podía entender al ladrón, puede que el ladrón no entendiera la gravedad del asunto en el que se acaba de involucrar pero al menos tenia la idea de lo peligroso que era y el hecho de querer proteger a esa persona especial era un sentimiento que el compartía con el mago.

Después de eso Kaito se acercó a Hakuba y Akako.

-Y ustedes ¿Que hacen aquí?- pregunto molesto- solo empeoran las cosas

Akako aun si creer tomo de la camisa al niño y lo alzó para mirarlo, después de unos segundos lo soltó sorprendida.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamó- ¡En verdad eres Kuroba!

-¡No digas tonterías Koizumi!- hablo Hakuba mientras se acercaba a su compañera

Por su parte Rui se levantaba del suelo, aceptando la ayuda de Conan quien aun tenía algo roja su mejilla.

-¡No digas tonterías bla bla bla!- arremedo el niño castaño logrando atraer la atención de los dos estudiantes.- Es por eso que no me agradas Pomposo- dijo lo ultimo con burla.

Hakuba abrió sus ojos al reconocer el apodo, y siendo el mago el único que lo llamaba así, no habia duda, ese niño era Kuroba Kaito.

-Van a dejar de tener esa cara de idiotas- hablo Rui con burla. Conan, por su parte reia nervioso al ver la infantil pelea que iniciaba entre Hakuba y Kaito, Akako se alejo y Jii se acerco al menor.

-Joven Shinichi- llamo Jii a Conan, el niño encaro al anciano y espero a que continuara- Señorita Akako- llamo también a la bruja- tomen asiento, les traeré un poco de té- pidió mientras señalaba una de las mesas que tenía el bar.

Los dos mencionados se miraron entre ellos y después miraron a sus dos compañeros que seguían discutiendo, una escena bastante extraña puesto que uno de los involucrados era un niño, ambos suspiraron y aceptando la invitación comenzaron a caminar hacia la mesa.

-¿Siempre es así?- pregunto el niño a la chica que tenia enfrente de el.

Koizumi lo miro de arriba a abajo- En ocasiones llegan a ser mas molestos- opino mientras cruzaba sus piernas. - Y lo son mas cuando Nakamori se les une.-dijo mientras daba un suspiro.

Conan miro a la bruja- Nakamori es la chica de hace unos momentos ¿verdad?- pregunto recibiendo el asentimiento de la pelirroja.- Nakamori, ella es la hija del inspector Nakamori ¿Cierto?

-¿A donde quieres llegar Kudo Shinichi?- preguntó

\- A ningún lado, solo que así muchas dudas que tenia acerca de Kaito Kid se solucionan- dijo con infantil voz.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por el grito furioso de Hakuba y la risa burlona de Kaito, ambos voltearon a ver a los dos escandalosos encontrando en la cabeza del rubio una paloma que descansaba cómodamente sobre la melena del ingles y a un Kaito riendo fuertemente por lo ridículo que se veía su compañero. Conan ahogo sus ganas de echarse a reír, por el contrario, la bruja no tuvo piedad a la hora de burlarse de su compañero.

\- Realmente ese sombrero te que queda de maravilla Hakuba Saguru- dijo y se unió a la risa del mago.

-¡Que graciosos!- contesto mientras corría al ave de su cabeza y se arreglaba el cabello.

Mientras tanto Jii llegaba con una bandeja con cinco tazas y una tetera.

-El té esta listo joven Kaito- anuncio Jii mientras colocada las tazas en la mesa y comenzaba a llenarlas de te, dejando una enfrente de Akako y otra frente a Conan.

Rui asintió y le indicó a Hakuba que tomara asiento junto con los otros dos, aceptando la indicación tomo asiento al lado de de su compañera de clase mientras Jii le servía té. Rui suspiró antes de tomar su lugar al lado de Conan y del anciano. Sin comprender del todo, Conan miraba por el rabillo del ojo al mago, carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención y romper aquel incómodo silencio que se había formado desde que todos tomaron asiento.

-Supongo que tienes algo que decirnos- hablo Conan mientras dejaba en la mesa la taza de té.

Rui cerro los ojos y Jii trato de consolarlo acariciando su cabeza y animándolo a hablar.

-¿Que piensan de Kaito Kid?- preguntó a los detectives.

Hakuba y Shinichi se sorprendieron por la pregunta, se miraron entre ellos y Shinichi le dio la palabra al ingles.

-Es un ladrón bastante astuto y atrevido tanto que llega al punto de avisarle a la policía sus movimientos, no es un ladrón cualquiera, roba pero devuelve lo que roba y utiliza trucos de magia.- Hakuba no sabía como continuar lo que pensaba, estaba teniendo finalmente la confesión y la prueba definitiva de que Kuroba era Kaito Kid, sin embargo atraparlo era el último pensamiento que pasaba por su mente. Conan noto la confusión de su compañero y hablo.

\- A mi me asombra, desde el entender sus notas y comprender como robo la joya, es como un reto, además, antes que nada hay algo que quiero saber sobre tal llamativo ladrón- se detuvo y miro a Rui, quien asintió en señal de que podía continuar- ¿Por que robas?

Rui sabia que esa pregunta aparecería tarde o temprano, bajando su mirada y olvidando por un momento su poker face, llegando a su mente las varias ocasiones que se había encontrado con ellos, nuevamente el silencio invadió el bar. Los tres invitados se miraron entre ellos, Jii solo espero a que su joven amo saliera de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que saben de una joya llamada Pandora?- volvió a preguntar

Akako abrió con sorpresa y miedo sus ojos ante la mención del nombre de la joya, por el contrario los dos detectives negaron con la cabeza al desconocer sobre el tema.

-Olvidate de ella- hablo con voz baja Akako, los tres jóvenes y el anciano comenzaron a observarla- ¡Debes olvidarte de esa joya!- grito con desespero- ¡Esta maldita, sólo traerá desgracias a quien la posea!

Kaito se sorprendió de ver el rostro aterrorizado de Akako- No puedo hacer eso Akako- le respondió- El trabajo de Kaito Kid es buscar esa joya

-Es peligroso, mucho mas de lo que piensas...- Akako mantenía la vista en su taza.

-Lamento interrumpir su conversación pero, ¿podrían explicarnos?- pidió Hakuba.

La bruja guardo silencio en espera de la explicación del por que su compañero buscaba tan peligrosa joya, Kaito por l contrario miro a Jii y al verlo asentir suspiro.

-Mi padre Kuroba Toichi fue el primer Kaito Kid-empezó a relatar Kaito- quien inicio con el objetivo de hacer que el mundo se olvidara de Phantom Lady, y aunque lo logro también llamo la atención de una misteriosa organización quien...

-¡Misteriosa Organización! ¿No me digas que ellos?- interrumpió Shinichi

-¡No son esos hombres que visten de negro!- aclaró el mago, Shinichi suspiro aliviado al escuchar aquello- como decía- retomó el relato- llamo la atención de una misteriosa organización que tiene como objetivo encontrar Pandora, también conocida como la joya de la vida, trataron de convencer a mi padre de que los ayudara, pero se negó muchas veces, el tiempo paso y recibió muchas amenazas como Kaito Kid, pero nunca espero que descubrieran su verdadera identidad, así que cuando se cansaron de rogarle y de tantas amenazas decidieron que Kid o Kuroba Toichi ya no era necesario y después de una última advertencia, sabotearon uno de sus trucos de escapismo y murió durante uno de sus espectáculos.

El silencio que invadió el lugar era pesado, los tres jóvenes estaba sorprendidos por aquella historia y se encontraban sin habla, creer o no creer aquella historia, sin embargo al mirar el rostro del ahora Rui, no podía quedarles duda, pues esa expresión de tristeza era algo que ni el mago podría crear como fachada, era una muestra de la autentica debilidad del ladrón. Saliéndo de sus pensamientos Hakuba fue quien rompió tan incomodo ambiente.

-Entonces...¿Como fue que terminaste siendo Kid?- pregunto el inglés

-fue por Jii-chan- contesto mientras miraba al anciano.

\- Yo era ayudante y aprendiz del amo Toichi y supe de las amenazas, cuando tuve la oportunidad, trate de traer de vuelta al ladrón Kid para atraer a esos malhechores, pero nunca imagine que el amo Toichi tenia un compartimiento secreto en su casa.- explico el anciano

\- Una tarde lo encontré y descubrí la doble vida de mi padre, encare a Jii chan y al descubrir la verdad de la muerte de mi padre decidí que yo seria el nuevo Kaito Kid

-¿Y sobre Pandora?- preguntó en esta ocasión Akako.

-unas noches antes de que robara el "Blue Birthday" después de un show en una cabina telefónica recibí una llamada, donde me advertían que debía dejar las joyas en paz, sin embargo, la noche que robe el zafiro y antes de que pudiera escapar dispararon a mi ala delta destruyéndola, cuando hablaron conmigo me llamaron Kuroba Toichi, dijeron que no entendían como era que seguía vivo, después de obligarme a darles la joya me dispararon haciéndome caer, lo bueno fue que no se dieron cuenta que la joya que les había entregado era falsa así que los seguí llegando así a una de sus bases, y ya que el "Blue Birthday" tenia un localizador, la policía también llego, pero antes, descubrieron que la joya era falsa al tratar de comprobar si era Pandora, para hacerlo, solo basta poner la joya a la luz de la Luna, si se trata de Pandora, una joya color rojiza se vera dentro de la joya, esa sería Pandora.

-¿Y por que buscan esa joya?- cuestionó Shinichi.

Kaito iba a contestar pero Akako lo silencio.

\- Pandora es una joya legendaria con un gran poder, la vida eterna- comenzó a explicar la bruja- creada a travez de magia roja -Kaito se sorprendió por esas palabras- la joya de la vida, se necesita la luz de la Luna y que el cometa Volley para que deje salir las lágrimas concededoras de la vida eterna y aquel que las tome tendrá aquello mas deseado por en hombre, la inmortalidad-hizo una pausa, después miro a sus acompañantes- ¿Me equivoque en algo, Kuroba Kaito?- el mago negó con la cabeza- bien... Supongo eso es todo, es bastante tarde ya y el día ah sido mas pesado de lo que planeaba - se levanto de su lugar - así que me retiró- dijo y salió del lugar sin dar tiempo a nadie de reaccionar.

El sonido del teléfono saco de sus pensamientos a todos los presentes.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13: Noticias

La repentina partida de Akako dejo a todos con muchas dudas, Kaito sorprendido al enterarse del origen de esa joya, Shinichi y Hakuba estaban confundidos por la historia que había contado la bruja. El sonido del teléfono saco de sus pensamientos a todos los presentes, Conan comenzó a buscar sus teléfonos notando que el que sonaba era el teléfono de Conan, revisando la pantalla para ver de quien se trataba, contestó.

-¿Que sucede Ran-neechan?- preguntó infantilmente el niño al contestar, llamando la atención de los otros tres.

-¿Donde estas?- la voz molesta de Ran fue escuchada por todos los que se encontraban ahí.

-Ya voy para allá Ran-neechan- contesto el pequeño nervioso.

-Sabes la hora que es, ya es muy tarde y tu no avisas donde estas, marque a casa del profesor y no estabas ahí, sabes lo preocupada que estoy ahora, dime en donde estas para que vaya por ti.- la voz molesta de Ran se escuchaba claramente por el la bocina del teléfono del niño.

Conan nervioso sin saber que decir, un Kaito burlándose internamente y Hakuba solo observando, sin saber que hacer Shinichi colgó la llamada y al percatarse de tal acción realizada su rostro se torno de un color azul.

-Ran va a matarme- se dijo a si mismo en voz alta, ante esas palabras Kaito soltó sus risas contenidas y comenzó a burlarse del detective quien espantado intentaba apagar su celular, acción que fue en vano puesto que antes de dar la orden, el aparato volvió a sonar, entre en nerviosismo contestó.

-¿Ran-neechan?- pregunto con miedo

-¿Donde estas Conan-kun?- pregunto con voz lúgubre

Conan se quedo helado, de pronto el teléfono le fue arrebatado.

-Perdona a Conan Mouri Ran-san- empezó a hablar Hakuba- me lo encontré de casualidad en la calle y termine invitándolo a una reunión de Sherlock Holmes, el tiempo se nos paso volando y llegamos a esta situación.- explicaba el rubio.

-¿Hakuba-kun?- preguntó la chica

\- No te preocupes por el niño, yo mismo iré a dejarlo en la agencia- explicó

-¡Oh no Hakuba! No te molestes, yo misma iré por el.

-No puedo permitir que una señorita venga tan lejos siendo ya de noche, acaso ¿No confías en mi?- pregunto

La chica comenzó a negar, intercambiaron unas palabras mas y el rubio colgó, le entregó el celular a Conan.

-¡Gracias!- dijo con sinceridad al recibir en móvil

-No hay de que- contesto y miro a Kaito- Aun no entiendo todo, pero supongo han sido demasiadas emociones para unas cuantas horas.

-¡No tienes idea!- comentaron los dos niños al tiempo al recordar todo lo que habían vivido ese día.

Hakuba y Jii sonrieron ante la sincronía de los dos niños, después de una rápida despedida Hakuba y Conan salieron del bar Blue Parrot, el silencio invadió el lugar.

-¿Hice lo correcto Jii-chan?- preguntó en menor

-no lo se Joven Kaito- contesto con sinceridad- pero si de algo estoy seguro es que ellos son los únicos que podrán ayudarlo.

Hakuba abrió la puerta y dejo que el niño subiera al auto para sorpresa de su ama de llaves.

-¡Buenas noches!- saludo el pelinegro al acomodarse en el asiento.

-Primero iremos al quinto distrito de Beika- informó el rubio al subir al auto.

-como diga joven- contestó la anciana mientras ponía en marcha el auto.

El viaje comenzó en completo silencio, el ama de llaves y nana del rubio solo miraba por el retrovisor tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de su. joven amo. Hakuba y Shinichi iban en un silencio incómodo, para Hakuba enterarse que ese niño que le acompañaba era en realidad alguien de su edad era increíble y no podía dejar de mirarlo e intentar descubrir el truco que estaban usando, por que para el, era increíble que Kudo Shinichi y Kuroba Kaito, hubieran rejuvenecido, para el había una razón lógica y creíble.

El celular de Conan los saco nuevamente de sus pensamientos. El pelinegro contesto.

-¡Estoy bien!...- comenzó a decir mas tranquilo que en la llamada anterior- Lo digo enserio Haibara, solo estoy cansado- Hakuba comenzó a prestarle atención al niño- ¡Ya se que me esta buscando!... - el niño suspiro cansado- Te lo diré mañana... Nos vemos dijo mientras colgaba.

Nuevamente el silencio invadió a los detectives, Hakuba no podía apartar la mirada del pequeño.

\- Puedo preguntar algo- hablo el rubio rompiendo el silencio.

Conan lo miro por en rabillo del ojo y asintió.- ¿En verdad eres Kudo Shinichi?

-Creí que había quedado claro hace unos momentos.

-No entiendo... ¿Como es que Kuroba y tu... Terminaron siendo niños? Trató de encontrar una respuesta pero cada idea suena mas absurda a la anterior.

\- Es una larga historia y antes de decirla debo consultarlo con alguien... Además ni tu ni yo estamos mentalmente estables después de las historias de Kid y Koizumi-san, no creo poder soportar otra historia.- contesto

Hakuba le dio la razón, unos minutos después llegaron a la agencia de detectives, el rubio bajo junto con el niño pata dejarlo en casa tal y como había prometido, después de una leve charla con Ran se retiró.

La mañana había llegado mas rápido de lo que Kaito hubiera querido, aún se sentía cansado física y emocionalmente, había revelado su historia a dos detectives y también se entero que la causante de sus desgracias habían sido causadas por los antepasados de Akako, sin ganas se levanto de la cama y se metió al baño para darse una ducha, al salir se vistió con unos pantalones azules que hacían juego con una playera negra y unos tenis blancos, peino sus cabellos con los dedos y después se puso una gorra azul y los lentes que Conan le había prestado en día anterior, se miro en el espejo y suspiro.

-¡Buenos día Jii-chan!- saludo al llegar al comedor donde lo esperaba un delicioso plato de cereal.

-¡Buenos días joven Kaito!- respondió el anciano- su madre a mandado una carta-dijo mientras le acercaba el sobre blanco.

-¡Mamá! ¿Que dirá?- dijo mientras abría el sobre y sacaba la hoja.

"Querido Kaito.

¿Como estas? ¿Te has acostumbrado a tu nuevo cuerpo? Ah no sabes la emoción que siento de volver a tener a mi pequeño niño conmigo... Pasando a cosas mas series, no eh podido encontrar mucho, pero te daré detalles de mi infructuosa búsqueda.

Este es un asunto grande, secreto y peligroso, una organización a la que llaman los cuervos de la muerte, la forma de identificarlos es por su vestimenta totalmente negra y sus nombres claves, siempre son nombres de licores, también encontré que FBI y la CIA saben de su existencia, incluso dentro de la misma organización tienen un nombre clave para su mayor enemigo, lo llaman "Silver Bullet" quien es un agente del FBI que se infiltró en la organización y según algunos dicen sigue vivo, a pesar de que otros dicen que fue asesinado en Japón por otro miembro, en cuanto al líder de la organización es algo mucho mas misterioso que la misma organización, ya que nadie lo conoce, solo siguen ordenes que les da a los de mas alto rango, conseguí algunos nombres de personas peligrosas, de las cuales debes cuidarte.

Primeramente de estos dos, Gin y Vermonth... Son de los mas cercanos al jefe, Bourbon de quien se rumorea que es un gran detective, y finalmente uno mucho mas peligroso y, según los rumores, el segundo al mando, Rum.

Por desgracia no pude conseguir mas información pero seguiré buscando. Cuidate Kaito.

Cierto antes de que lo olvide, eh decidido mandarles ayuda, con aquel asunto y con las tareas del hogar, esperenla con ansias y cuiden la mucho.

Besos.

Chikage."

Kaito tenía un TIC en el ojo al terminar de leer la carta, doblándola a la mitad la dejo en la mesa, término su desayuno tomo su mochila.

-nos vemos después Jii-chan- dijo antes de salir con dirección a la primaria Teitan.

Akako llegó a su casa después de aquella conversación, Kaito buscaba Pandora, aquella joya que había arruinado la vida de todo su linaje, entró a la sala de estar donde su sirviente le esperaba.

-buenas noches señorita Akako- saludo el monstruoso hombre.

Sin embargo la bruja no respondió, recorrió un pasillo siendo seguida de cerca por aquel jorobado hombre, llegó hasta una gran puerta, la abrió de par en par y entró a la habitación, una enorme biblioteca, se encamino hacia un estante, ante la perplejidad del hombre, tomo un gran libro de color rojo.

-Señorita Akako... Usted- hablo el hombre.

-es hora de terminar lo que empezó mi madre, aun si me cuesta la vida en ello.-dijo decidida.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todos, como les va, esperó que bien ahhhh yo aquí trayéndoles capítulos rápido juju o eso creo, bien a lo mejor mañana subo otro juju no lo se ... Bien espero disfruten de este capitulo nwn.

Capitulo 14: La vida de un estudiante de primaria.

Conan se sentía cansado, el día anterior había sido muy pesado, tanta información intentando ser procesada rápidamente en su cerebro lo había dejado rendido, tanto que después de los regaños de Ran había optado por ir a dormir sin prestarle atención a los ronquidos de Kogoro.

-¡Conan-kun! ¡Levantate o se te hará tarde!- Ran hablaba desde fuera de la habitación.

Desganado se levanto y se preparo para ir a la escuela, salió de la habitación y fue a desayunar junto con Ran, tomo su lugar en la mesa y espero sus alimentos.

Ran salio de la cocina con una bandeja, dejo el desayuno frente al niño y ella ocupo su lugar.

-Conan-kun, el inspector Megure hablo hace un rato, me pidió que de favor tu y los niños vayan a declarar después de clases... ¿Ocurrió algo?- pregunto preocupada.

\- Unas estudiantes de actuación nos invitaron a una clase abierta, mientras estuvimos ahí una chica asesino a su amiga, al parecer fue por venganza.- explico mientras preparaba su tostada.

-Ya veo- dijo con tristeza ya que no podía imaginarse a dos buenas amigas asesinando a la otra.

\- Ran-neechan- hablo el niño para obtener la atención de la castaña- ¿Donde esta el tío?

\- es verdad, el inspector Megure lo llamo, al parecer un civil encontró una tarjeta de Kaito Kid

-¿Que has dicho? Una carta de Kid- preguntó

\- sip, pero es raro, el inspector Nakamori asegura que no es Kid y hay todo un desastre en comisaria.

-¿Que decía la carta?- pregunto

-" Para aquellos que atacaron, desde las tinieblas apareceré bajo la luz de la luna y en el nombre de la noche, el ladrón de guante blanco renacerá.

Kaito Kid"... Eso era lo que decía la nota... ¿Se te ocurre algo?- pregunto

-¿lo han dado a conocer a nos medios?- pregunto, Ran negó con la cabeza. Conan termino rápido sus alimentos- Ran-neechan, ¿Puedo quedarme en casa del profesor?- pregunto con voz y expresiones infantiles

La chica suspiro y asintió- Pero quiero que me llames por teléfono y me pases al profesor, no quiero que ocurra lo de ayer- dijo en tono de reproche

-Hai- respondió, tomó sus cosas- Ya me voy a la escuela- grito antes de salir de la casa.

-Con cuidado.

Kaito estaba por entrar a la escuela cuando una voz familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-A juzgar por tu aspecto el día de ayer te dejo muy mal- el tono malicioso con el que habló ponía de los nervios a Kaito.

El mago opto por ignorar a la niña castaña que lo acompañaba, sin embargo se detuvo al verla frente a el.

-de verdad te le pareces mucho- hablo mientras observan con atención el rostro del niño

-¿ah?- fue lo único que pudo decir

-Ah Kudo-respondió, esas simples palabras hicieron que Kaito abriera los ojos con sorpresa

-¿Como.. Lo. Sabes... Sobre Tantei-kun- pregunto a la niña que comenzaba a alejarse.

Haibara se giro para ver a los ojos al mago, le brindó una suave sonrisa.

-Es por que estoy en la misma situación que ustedes- se acerco al niño que había quedado estático en medio del patio, Haibara le extendió la mano- Me llamo Ai Haibara pero mi verdadero nombre es Shiho, Miyano Shiho

Kaito reconoció el nombre casi de inmediato, y recordó aquel atentado al Bell Tree Express, el se había disfrazado de aquella chica.

-Tu.. Tu eres a la que querían asesinar aquella vez dijo mientras le daba la mano. De pronto sintió como una fuerza no jalaba y un suave calor lo envolvía.

-no había podido decirlo antes pero... Gracias por salvar mi vida aquella vez-el tono sincero con el que hablo Haibara y aquel abrazo le hicieron solo asentir y sonrojarse.

Haibara se separó y noto el carmín en las mejillas del ladrón.

-ara, acaso ¿Es la primera vez que te abraza una chica?- preguntó con su tono burlón antes de comenzar a alejarse

Toda la ternura que la castaña había provocado en Kaito se fue al drenaje con esa burla- Te hubiera gustado ser la primera- le respondió mientras retomaba su camino para llegar al salón.

Conan alcanzo a llegar en la última campanada que indicaba el inicio de las clases, intentando normalizar su respiración se quedó justo en la entrada del salón recibiendo así las miradas burlonas de la mayoría de sus compañeros.

\- Llegas tarde Conan-kun- anuncio Kobayashi sensei atrás del niño.- Pasa a tu lugar - dijo la sonriente profesora mientras entraba junto con en niño- ¡Buenos días!- saludo a la clase entera- el día de hoy tengo un anuncio importante que hacerles, desde hace algunos meses la escuela ah estado planeando una excursión para todos los grupos, el lugar difiere del grado, ustedes al ser de primero irán a Osaka- anuncio provocando la alegría de todos los niños.

En el aeropuerto de Tokyo, un vuelo proveniente de los Estados Unidos aterrizaba sobre las tierras niponas, después de unos minutos los pasajeros comenzaron a salir por la terminal llevando ya sus maletas, entre ellos, destacaba una joven de cabellos negros, vestía una falda bastante corta que dejaba mostrar sus largas piernas, una playera con un discreto escote, usaba lentes de sol, llevaba puesto un poco de maquillaje que resaltaba con sus rojos labios, camino hasta la entrada del lugar y se quitó los lentes oscuros.

-Finalmente en Japón- se dijo a si misma- Ahora...¿ A donde se supone que debo ir?- se preguntó mientras des doblaba un papel- cierto... Ese es mi lugar... ¡Taxi!- detuvo a un auto

El auto de detuvo y el conductor salió para ayudar a subir la maleta al coche, segundos después, tanto la joven, no mayor de 18 años, y el conductor subieron.

-¿ A donde la llevo señorita?- pregunto coqueto el chofer.

\- Al distrito de Ekoda, a un bar llamado Blue Parrot ¿Lo conoce?- respondió de forma neutral.

El conductor asintió y comenzó su andar con dirección al distrito Ekoda.

La cariñosa profesora dejo que sus alumnos celebraran, después de todo, Osaka parecía un lugar hermoso para tener un cita con su amado inspector Shiratori, saliendo de sus románticos pensamientos, retomo su mando.

\- Sin embargo- hablo haciéndose notar para callar a los niños quienes comenzaron a prestarle atencion- deberán traer una autorización firmada por sus padres o tutores, en caso de que no lo firmen no podrán asistir, igual necesitó que avisen, que si algún adulto puede venir, lo haga, aunque solo hay cuatro lugares disponibles...¿Entendieron?

-¡Hai!- fue la animada respuesta

-Bien, ahora comencemos a trabajar con matemáticas, ya que hoy iniciaremos una nueva tabla de multiplicar.

Conan, Rui y Ai suspiraron a la vez, tener que fingir que eran simplemente unos niños normales era lo mas cansado, Rui lo había entendido el día de ayer.

-Haibara- hablo Conan a su compañera- tenemos que hablar- le dijo serio mientras abría su libreta

La castaña se sorprendió por el tono con el que hablo y solo asintió.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola a todos, aquí trayendo capítulos recién salido del horno jujuju, espero que les guste y no quieran matarme nwn.

Disfruten.

Capítulo 15: Tristes Verdades

Akako llego al salón con un aura distinta a la que todos sus compañeros estaban acostumbrados, cansada sin su porte de orgullo y elegancia que la caracterizaba, Aoko, Keiko e incluso Hakuba se sorprendieron de ver a la chica tan decaída, las chicas preguntándose el por que de ese aspecto sin saber que el rubio intuía la razón. La bruja tomo asiento en su lugar, al verla sentarse Hakuba se levantó de su asiento y se acerco a su compañera.

-¿Estas bien Koizumi?- pregunto realmente preocupado

Akako asintió con la cabeza.

-no te preocupes por mi- respondió-¿Como lo estas tomando tu?- le pregunto

-Supongo que bien, aun falta parte de la conversación de ayer pero tendrá que esperar a que todos estemos estables para continuar.

-Hakuba, debemos convencer a Kuroba que deje de buscar Pandora- le dijo en voz baja.- El... Mi madre...- bajo la mirada- esa joya debe ser destruida.

-Supongo tu también tienes tu historia- dijo mientras entraba la profesora- por el momento tranquilizante, según veo Kaito no se va a rendir, lo mejor será tomar las cosas con calma- le dijo en voz baja antes de regresar a su lugar.

Akako bajo la cabeza con una expresión en su rostro de profunda tristeza.

-No lo entiendes Hakuba Saguru, Pandora es... Una joya muy cruel- dijo en voz baja a la nada.

Las clases pasaban con calma, la noticia del viaje a Osaka tenia a todos emocionados y con ganas de trabajar para gastar sus energías, sin embargo, Haibara estaba preocupada, el tono con el que Conan le había pedido hablar era misterioso y la llenaba de miedo, miedo de que la organización estuviera de nuevo buscándola, de ser así, los esfuerzos del detective y del ladrón habrían sido en vano, atrapada en sus pensamientos sonó la campana del almuerzo, Conan la miro y noto su mirada de miedo.

-Haibara...¡Haibara! Reacciona- le dijo mientras la tomaba del hombro.

La castaña se espanto y dio un ligero brinco ante el contacto.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el pelinegro

-Si, estoy bien- respondió recobrando su personalidad- ¿De que querías hablar?- preguntó

Conan miro a los lados y encontró a Rui entreteniendo a todos con pequeños trucos de magia, sonrió para si y encaro a su compañera.

-Salgamos- le dijo mientras comenzaba a salir del salón.

La científica asintió y salió pocos segundos después del detective, caminaron hasta las escaleras en que siempre hablaban.

-Haibara ayer descubrí a Kid- empezó a decir el niño- como pensamos se trataba del hijo del mago Kuroba Toichi.

\- Entonces su nombre si es Kaito Kuroba ¿verdad?- pregunto Haibara, Conan asintió- ¿Que harás?

El detective miro al suelo en busca de las palabras correctas para resumir todo lo ocurrido durante la conversación del día anterior, suspiro con pesadez.

Rui noto como sus dos cómplices salían del salón sin ser vistos por algún otro niño, puesto que todos estaban asombrados por sus trucos de magia, bajo la vista un poco, ¿Que cosas habría hecho aquella chica para que quisieran verla muerta? Puede que el aún no entendiera la gravedad del problema que rodeaba a Shinichi y esa chica pero, por lo que aquel joven moreno había dicho, sin duda alguna, si alguien llegaba a enterarse de que seguía con vida, volverían a buscarla, y eso era una triste y cruel realidad que podría pasar.

-Haz otro truco Rui- pidieron los niños emocionados sacando al mago de sus pensamientos.

-Claro- contesto risueño mientras preparaba ahora un truco de cartas.

Los nervios de Haibara estaban por explotar después de haber escuchado que Conan había revelado su identidad a dos personas completamente desconocidas, Conan por en contrario no había podido esperar otro tipo de reacción por parte de su compañera.

-¿Es que acaso no entiendes la gravedad de esto?- pregunto con reproche- Esto no es un juego Kudo

-Haibara, sabes mejor que nadie que nunca eh tomado a esos tipos como un juego, pero ahora no solo somos tu y yo, te guste o no Kid ya se vio involucrado y el tenia ya sus propios problemas, no puedo simplemente hacer de la vista gorda y no explicarles a aquellos que lo ayudaran, si van a involucrarse para protegerlo al menos deberían tener una idea de quien es el verdadero enemigo- explico el niño

-¿Y tu, tienes planeado ayudar a Kid?- pregunto ya mas calmada

-no lo se, la historia que contó es demasiado fantasiosa.

-¿Que historia?- preguntó llena de curiosidad

-una historia sobre una joya que concede la vida eterna- contesto

Haibara abrió como platos sus ojos ante la sorpresa.

-No me digas que Kid esta buscando Pandora-Conan miro a la castaña y asintió, la expresión de la niña se lleno de pánico

-No me digas que sabes sobre esa joya- preguntó el de lentes.

La científica asintió- La organización la estuvo buscando un tiempo, muchos murieron a manos de otro tipo de organización, sin embargo, hubo un rumor donde se dice que unos miembros menores lograron robarla de un museo en Francia, pero que ahí, una hermosa mujer se apareció frente a ellos, una mujer de cabellos rojos, piel blanca, creo el que logró sobrevivir dijo que se llama Koizumi Carol, ella les robo la joya.

-Koizumi... La chica de ayer se llama Koizumi Akako... Haibara ¿Hace cuanto fue eso?- preguntó con desespero.

-poco menos de veinte años, después de eso nadie intento volver a buscar esa joya, es considera una joya maldita dentro de la organización.

-¿Y la otra? La otra organización que buscaba la joya

-no se nada, solo que muchos, incluso de escalafones altos, comenzaron a temerle- explico

-tenemos que hablar con Kid, creo que esto podría salirse de sus manos.

-no deberíamos involucrarnos demasiado- inquirió, Conan la miro curioso- Esa mujer, Koizumi Carol fue encontrada por la organización cuatro años después de que robara la joya- Conan siguió sin comprender el asunto, la chica suspiro- la encontraron, clavada en una cruz de madera y decapitada- termino de decir en voz baja.

Hakuba miraba con gran atención a su compañera, el semblante de tristeza con el que la había visto irse la noche anterior se había agrandado en su rostro, inclusive parecía que ningún chico la volteaba mirar, algo muy extraño ya que siempre estaban a su alrededor como moscas, cansado de la situación, en la hora del almuerzo se levanto de su lugar y fue hasta su compañera, la tomo del brazo y se la llevo con el a la azotea.

-Tu no eres así Koizumi-san- inquirió una vez que estuvieron solos.

Akako no reacciono.

Hakuba tomo el rostro de la chica para levantarlo y que lo mirara a los ojos pero la vista lo sorprendió, los ojos de Akako estaban claramente deseoso de soltar las lágrimas guardadas.

-Si quieres llorar, hazlo,e convertiré en un pañuelo para que lo hagas, y si no quieres que nadie lo sepa, mis labios estará sellados- dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

-no puedo- respondió en voz baja mientras se dejaba envolver por el calor del rubio- Si llegase a soltar una lágrima los perderé- continuo- y si los pierdo, jamas seré capaz de vengar la muerte de mi madre.

Esas palabras helaron a Hakuba.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola... Vengo a quejarme (?) Hoy no fue un buen día y ahora traigo un dolor de cabeza horrible x.x

Lestraigo un nuevo capitulo que esperó les guste bye byr

Capitulo 16: El inició de una Tregua.

Para Hakuba las clases se estaban volviendo bastante largas, su vida estaba dando un total giro de trescientos sesenta grados, demasiadas noticias impactantes para menos de dos días y estaba seguro de que aún faltaban mas sorpresas, miro a su pelirroja compañera quien parecía prestar atención a la clase, dio un suspiro.

Sacó su anotador y comenzó a escribir todo lo que llevaba descubierto.

1.- Kuroba Kaito es Kaito Kid quien ahora es un niño de siete años por alguna razón desconocida, roba para buscar Pandora.

2.- Kudo Shinichi se involucró en algún caso peligroso y ahora también es un niño de siete años de nombre Edogawa Conan.

3.- Koizumi Akako es una bruja, real, descendente de los creadores de Pandora busca venganza por la muerte de su madre y hermana.

4.- Pandora es una joya dentro de otra que es capaz de conceder la inmortalidad.

5.- Existe una organización secreta que la busca y esta detrás de la vida de Kid.

6.- El padre de Kuroba fue el primer Kaito Kid quien fue asesinado por la organizacioc secreta.

Finalmente en timbre que indicaba en final de la jornada escolar sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, todos los alumnos del salón 2-B comenzaron a guardar sus útiles y salir. Aoko miro a sus dos amigos quienes seguían estáticos, el día manterior los había visto totalmente diferentes, se acerco hasta el asiento de su compañera.

-¿Te encuentras bien Akako-chan?- preguntó con clara preocupación

La bruja la miro ligeramente y asintió.-Estoy bien Nakamori no necesitas preocuparte por mi- contestó mientras guardaba sus cosas- nos vemos mañana- dijo antes de levantarse y salir del salón.

Aoko se disponía a ir tras ella pero el agarre de Hakuba la detuvo.

\- Dejala sola por el momento Aoko-chan, lo necesita... Necesita pensar muchas cosas antes de que vuelva a ser la misma Koizumi que conocemos

-Hakuba-kun... ¿Ocurrió algo el día de ayer?- preguntó la ojiazul.

-Perdona pero no puedo decirte, ya que yo tampoco lo se del todo- respondió amable.

Aoko bajo un poco la cabeza, estaba comenzando a sentirse fuera de si grupo de amigos y sobre todo, la tristeza crecía cada día por no tener cerca de ella a Kaito.

Conan se había quedado de piedra ante la historia de Haibara, no podía creer que aún existiera gente que realizará actos tan atroces como en la época de la inquisición. Metido en sus pensamientos no noto el sonido del timbre ni cuando la hoja de autorización le fue dejada en su mesa minutos antes, solo hasta que el grito molesto de Haibara aturdió por completo sus sentidos haciéndolo caer de su silla.

Las risas de los que presenciaron la cómica caída del detective llenaron el salón, con el dolor en el lugar golpeado se levanto con el seño fruncido y una extraña aura congeló a todos los niños que salieron despavoridos, a excepción de la liga de detectives, quienes parecían acostumbrados.

-entonces Edogawa-kun ¿Que cosas tan interesantes te contó el piso?- pregunto burlona Haibara.

Conan miro furioso a su compañera mientras se levantaba,ante las risas de Genta, Mitsuhiko y Ayumi, Rui por el contrario se trago la risa pues temía que en el momento que lo escuchara reírse le lanzaría el dardo anestesiante o uno de sus endemoniados balones.

-Y que, tu no piensas burlarte- hablo Conan mientras miraba a Rui.

Los cuatro niños miraron a sus compañeros, Rui estaba algo sorprendido, hasta el día de ayer no había visto esa expresión de comprensión hacia su persona por parte del detective, leves risas comenzaron a salir del castaño, Conan sonrió al ver como el ladrón comenzaba a reír por su desgracias, sin darse cuenta, el también comenzó a reír, Haibara sonrió ante la amigable escena, igual las anteriores palabras dichas por el detective llegaron a su mente, ya tenia una nueva forma de molestar tanto al detective como al ladrón.

El taxi se detuvo frente al edificio donde se encontraba el establecimiento, el conductor bajo rápido y como un caballero le abrió la puerta, la chica salió con gracia del automóvil, el chofer se apresuró a bajar la maleta.

-Gracias- murmuro al sentir si equipaje al lado.

-¿Esta segura?- preguntó el conductor- Usted es muy joven para venir a lugares de mala muerte

-no se preocupe-contestó - solo busco al dueño y le pediré que me lleve a casa- respondió antes de comenzar a caminar a la entrada del establecimiento.

Jii se encontraba secando las copas cuando la puerta del bar fue abierta, el hombre miro extrañado en dirección al reloj de mesa que tena cerca, dejó la copa en el mostrador al comprobar que era muy temprano como para que su joven maestro llegara y se dirigió a la puerta, al llegar se sorprendió de ver a la chica con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Jii-chan- saludo la chica al ver al anciano

-Si, la ultima vez que la vi señorita Sakura tenia unos cinco años

-ahora soy toda una mujer- dijo con orgullo- sin embargo mi llegada no es una simple visita casual... Lo sabes ¿verdad?- el anciano asintió- ¿Que ocurrió con el hijo de la señora Chikage?- preguntó

Jii invito a pasar a la joven para comenzar la extraña historia en la que estaban envueltos.

La liga juvenil de detectives caminaban alegres con dirección a la casa de su liga castaña, iban en busca del profesor Agasa, Conan se acerco a su primo.

-Oye... Kuroba- hablo Conan, Rui lo miro con sorpresa al ser llamado por su apellido- ¿Hay alguien además de Jii-san, Hakuba y Koizumi que sepan de tu doble vida?- preguntóeu el detective

Rui se lo pensó un poco antes de contestar- Mi madre- respondió-Por que lo preguntas?

-¿No hay nadie mas?- comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

Rui lo pensó un poco mas - No estoy seguro pero creo alguien de confianza de mi madre, a cierto, seguramente también esa ladrona- dijo al recordar su duelo con aquella ladrona francesa Chait Noir.- ¿ocurrio algo?

-una carta de Kid fue encontrada en la mañana- respondió el pelinegro.

Rui se sorprendió por esa palabras pero intento guardar la calma. -¿Que decía?

-"Para aquellos que atacaron, desde las tinieblas apareceré bajo la luz de la luna y en el nombre de la noche, el ladrón de guante blanco renacerá.

Kaito Kid"- cito Conan

-tal vez no debas preocuparte- respondió mas calmado, Conan lo miro curioso- tal vez se trata de la persona de confianza de mi madre.- respondió justo cuando llegaban a la casa del profesor.

Sin embargo ahí alguien los esperaba.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola.

Nuevamente yo trayendoles continuación tarde jeje, espero les guste.

Capitulo 17: Más revelaciones.

\- Debes encontrarlo... Si tenemos a Kudo Shinichi de nuestro lado sera mucho mas fácil deshacernos de ellos- decía una voz en la oscuridad.

-¿Que hay de Kid?- pregunto la silueta que estaba arrodillada.

-sabemos que Kid busca Pandora para destruirla, por lo tanto no es mala persona, en idea general es un aliado, atraparlo podría ser beneficioso tanto para el como para nosotros.- explico la voz.

-Entiendo- respondió- Bien de ser así me marcho.- dijo al levantarse.

-¡Espera Dai-chan!- habló la voz preocupada de una mujer- ¿Que harás con esas chicas?

El joven bajo la cabeza, sabia a que se refería aquella persona, había sido descuidado de su parte por la sorpresa de aquellos niños tan inteligentes.

-Voy a protegerlas, a ambas- respondió con seguridad antes de salir de aquella oscura sala.

Conan sonrió con alegría al reconocer a la persona que esperaba afuera de la reja de la casa del profesor por otro lado Haibara detuvo su andar al ver a ese joven,los niños incluido Conan corrieron hasta la entrada, Rui se extraño del repentino cambio en la niña castaña, Haibara al sentirlo cerca, por instinto lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a caminar escondiéndose detrás de Rui.

-Me alegra que llegaras princesa- hablo Subaru al ver a Haibara llegar- Eh estado tocando el timbre pero el profesor Agasa no contesta y necesitó un libro que le preste hace unos días.

Haibara asintió y sin soltar la mano de Rui abrió la puerta de la casa que compartía con el científico. Subaru entro platicando con Conan sobre un nuevo libro de misterios que había salido recientemente seguido de los niños, Rui intento entrar pero el agarre de la castaña se lo impidió.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto preocupado en castaño.

-El no me agrada- respondió bajo- tiene esa aura y olor.

Rui estaba extrañado, aquel hombre a sus ojos no parecía peligroso, y de ser así, ese niño detective no hablaría con el tan amigable, miro a la castaña y la tomó de los hombros.

-entremos, esta es tu casa, nunca dejes que alguien ajeno a ti te impida llegar- le dijo- me quedare a tu lado... Y no dejaré que te hagan daño.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Haibara y asintió dejándose llevar por el mago.

Sakura suspiro con pesadez, estaba preparada para los problemas que implicaba su profesión de ladrona pero no están preparada para cuidar de un niño pequeño. Jii observaba a la chica con una sonrisa.

-¡que problema!- exclamó ya mas calmada- si esa es la situación ¿que pasara con Kaito Kid?

-Supongo debemos hacer que se confirme su muerte, de ese modo aquella organización no lo buscara.

La chica lo pensó un poco y negó con la cabeza.-Pero nos dará problemas con Snake y compañía, creó que lo mejor es dejar en duda su muerte, tal y como me pidió Chikage-san- dijo la chica mientras sacaba la copia de una tarjeta -ya la eh mandado con anticipación, supongo, y a vista de que Kid no esta, no podemos dejar las noches de luna llena sin espectáculos.- sonrió traviesa, el anciano suspiro con resignación,- Estos años entrenando con Chikage-san servirán de algo, es hora que la mejor ladrona de la historia regresé, y que mejor modo siendo el remplazo del segundo mejor ladrón, Jii-chan, debemos prepararnos, muy pronto la segunda Phantom Lady aparecerá.

Subaru camino junto con Conan hasta unos libreros, busco con la vista el que necesitaba.

-Subaru-san ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?- El estudiante de doctorado asintió- Podría investigar algo por mi, un tipo de organización que se dedique a robar joyas.

-Eso es extraño, ¿Ah ocurrido algo que no me hallas dicho? Después de todo es extraño que quieres involucrarte en un problema mas.- contestó

-Es por un conocido, ¿Sabe algo?- Conan miro a Subaru quien había tomado una pose pensativa.

-hay un nombre clave, uno que incluso cuando me infiltre en la organización, hacia temblar a los asesinos mas despiadados.- recordó, el mayor miro al niño- Spider, así lo llamaban.

-¿Spider?...¿araña? Conoce la razón.

Subaru negó con la cabeza.- Pero se descubrió que el fue quien asesino despiadadamente a dos mujeres de apellido Koizumi.

Conan se puso pálido ante esa información, Subaru noto el cambio tan drástico en el niño que se preocupó.

-Conan-kun ¿Ocurrió algo?- preguntó preocupado el mayor

-¡Subaru-san!- saludo el inventor al entrar a la sala- niños, disculpen que no les haya recibido, estaba por terminar un nuevo invento.- dijo orgulloso.

Los pequeños se emocionaron por esas palabras y comenzaron a platicar entre ellos en un vano intento de adivinar el nuevo invento del profesor, sin embargo el profesor al ver a Conan se preocupo, se volteo a ver a si hija adoptiva y se sorprendió, Haibara al notar el desconcierto del mayor soltó una ligera risa.

\- Profesor, -Ayumi fue la que habló necesitamos un nuevo juego de la insignia de detectives y el reloj pulsera para Rui-kun- informo feliz la niña.

El profesor miro a Haibara y después a Conan que parecía ya había salido de su shock, el de lentes asintió.

-Rui-kun- llamo Conan, el mago se acerco al detective- Profesor, Subaru-san, este niño es Rui Edogawa... Mi primo.- presento Conan

Hiroshi estaba sorprendido y confundido mientras que Subaru sonreía divertido al ver las cara de sorpresa que tenia el nuevo implicado que comenzaba reclamarle. El tiempo paso y Subaru se despidió después de presentarse al nuevo niño, un rato después, Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko se despidieron dejando solo a los jóvenes encogidos y al profesor.

-¿ Y bien?- Haibara rompió el silencio incómodo que se había creado - ¿ Por que motivo estamos aquí?

Rui la miro sin comprender y Conan suspiro derrotado - La razón es obvia Haibara... - comenzó a decir el pelinegro- Ya que vamos a estar juntos en esto es mejor no tener secretos entre nosotros.

-¿ Ha que te refieres Shinichi?- preguntó Agasa.

-Que hay que contarle todo a Kaito Kid- respondió mientras miraba al niño castaño.

-Eso seria muy considerado de su parte Tantei-kun, llevó aproximadamente dos semanas en esta forma y no tengo ni la menor idea de que fue lo que ocurrió.

Haibara bajo la cabeza mientras el profesor Agasa le daba un ligero abrazo y Conan la miraba de reojo,Kaito observo la escena curioso por aquel extraño ambiente que se había formado entre los tres.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó

Conan iba a comenzar la explicación cuando Haibara lo interrumpió.

-Apotoxin 4869 ese es el nombre de la droga que la organización te dio, tanto a ti como a Kudo Shinichi y la misma que tome por voluntad propia, su función es la de destruir las células del cuerpo, órganos, sistema nervioso, esqueleto, tejido muscular...-hizo una pausa para poder respirar- en otras palabras el veneno que nos encogió es una apoptosis, la apoptosis es la reacción bioquímica que causa la auto destrucción de las células nerviosas, por lo tanto el veneno son células creadas para auto destruirse...- ahí fue interrumpida por el sonido de un golpe.

Kaito se notaba furioso, y eso lo sabían Conan y Haibara, el mago levanto la vista y miro directamente a la castaña.

-¿Como es que sabes todo eso?- pregunto en voz baja.

-¿Por que preguntas algo de lo que seguramente ya sabes?- preguntó ahora ella al ladrón- pues si, tal y como estas pensando, se todo por que yo era miembro de la organización y soy la creadora de la droga- término de decir con la vista en alto.

A los ojos de Kaito, la forma y la pose que había adoptado Haibara eran de alguien orgulloso de su buen trabajo, ese pensamiento lo lleno de ira y en un rápido movimiento sujeto a la científica de sus ropas y la miró con furia.

-Y todavía estas orgullosa de ello, eres una sin vergüenza, eres una asesina- no pudo continuar su desquite ya que el profesor Agasa separo a Ai de Kaito y se la llevo de la sala mientras Conan detenía los intentos de seguir al mayor.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola

Finalmente el capitulo vio la luz jajaja espero les guste

Capítulo 18: La calma después de la tormenta.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a volverse molestos, se tapó la cabeza con las cobijas pero no funciono, el sol de la mañana era mas fuerte, soltó un bufido justo cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta abruptamente.

-¡Buenos días Kaito Kuroba!- saludo alegre Sakura al niño que estaba escondido bajo las cobijas- Despierta dormilón- y saco las cobijas de un jalón dejando sin abrigo al pobre niño quien se revolvió incómodo.

El niño castaño abrió sus somnolientos ojos azules y miro a la joven, se sorprendió de verla y se levanto de golpe.

-¿Te encuentras mejor Kuroba-kun?- preguntó con tono preocupado- anoche no llegaste muy bien que digamos.

Kaito miro a su interlocutora de forma curiosa, ella sonrió ante la mirada del niño y camino hasta la cama para sentarse en ella.

-Por tu cara puedo decir que no escuchaste nada anoche, así que seré breve... - Hizo un pausa y suspiro- mi nombre es Kageyama Sakura, soy algo así como la aprendiz de tu madre y hasta hace unos días había estado a su lado, sin embargo por pedido de Chikage-san eh venido a hacerme cargo de ti y tu pequeño problema con la búsqueda de Pandora, eso seria en un resumen- dijo alegre.

Kaito estaba sin habla, sentía que conocía a la joven que tenia enfrente pero no podía recordar de donde, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por lal cercanía de la chica término tapándose con las sabanas de la cama, Sakura, por el contrario, miraba atentamente al niño con una sonrisa esperando cualquier reacción de sorpresa, sin embargo jamas imaginó que la corta distancia entre ella y el niño fuera ha avergonzarlo, sorprendida y enternecida por el infantil acto comenzó a reír, abrazo al pequeño bulto.

-Ya hablaremos luego, por el momento, alistate para ir a la escuela que se te hará tarde, el desayuno también esta servido...¿café o chocolate?- pregunto mientras se levantaba y se disponía a salir.

-Chocolate- respondió Kaito mientras sacaba su cabeza de las blancas sábanas.

-Entonces... chocolate será - dijo antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta para dejar que el niño se cambiara.

Kaito suspiro aliviado al ver salir a la chica, miro su ropero en busca de no que se pondría.

-No quiero ir a la escuela hoy- se dijo en voz baja y con la cabeza agachada.

Conan despertó en el cuarto de visitas del profesor Agasa, mirando la hora se levantó y bajo a prepararse un café, mientras estaba en la cocina el profesor Agasa apareció.

-¡Buenos días Shinichi!- saludo el mayor al ver al niño.

-¡Buenos días profesor!- respondió el saludo -¿Como esta Haibara?- pregunto preocupado por la castaña.

-Anoche lloro un poco, pero después se quedó dormida... Pienso que le afecto mucho más que cuando tu te enteras te- opinión el científico.

-Kid esta bastante vulnerable, supongo que la forma en como le dijo Haibara fue lo que derramo el agua del vaso, tal vez debí esperar para decirle sobre eso- comentó el niño.

-después recriminaría el por que no se lo mencionaste antes y el asunto podría haber sido peor- dijo la voz conocida de Haibara- además, no me arrepiento de haberle dicho- comento al pasar al lado de Conan, llegó hasta la estufa y se sirvió una taza de café- después de todo ese es el pecado con el que debo cargar por toda mi vida, estoy consciente de que mis experimentos quitaron muchas vidas, por eso es que quiero ser de ayuda para destruir a la organización, de esa forma enmendaré un poco mis malas acciones.

Ni Shinichi ni el profesor pudieron decir nada ante aquellas palabras.

-Si no nos apresuramos Kudo llegaremos tarde a clases- volvió a hablar la científica al ver la hora en el reloj.

-Podemos faltar ¿sabes?- comento Conan.

-No quiero preocupar a los niños y tampoco quiero huir

Conan suspiro.

Rui estaba entrando al terreno escolar, se notaba desanimado ante todos los niños que pasaban a su lado, y es que el pequeño mago se había vuelto popular no solo por pertenecer a la liga juvenil de detectives, si no también por su 0inteligencia, habilidades deportivas y sus excelentes trucos de magia que sorprendían incluso a los profesores. Las palabras que le había revelado el detective sobre aquella niña castaña lo estaban haciéndole sentir la peor basura del mundo, sabía que había malinterpretado a la chica, pero no era su intención.

"-Ella es como tu,- había sido la frase que le haba dicho Shinichi anoche- Haibara siempre que se trata de la organización suele estar asustada pero sigue aquí con la única razón de vengarse de ellos por haber asesinado a su hermana mayor- dijo con voz triste- incluso parte de mi es por esa razón, si te soy sincero al principio también dudaba de ella pero, verla llorar y reclamar me del porque no salve a su hermana me hizo sentir la peor persona y detective del mundo."

Kaito suspiro deprimido al recordar aquello al entrar al salón.

-¡Buenos días Rui-kun!- saludo alegre Ayumi que comenzaba a ir a su lugar seguido de los dos niños.

-¡Buenos días chicos!- devolvió el saludo al sentarse.

-¿Te paso algo malo?- preguntó Mitsuhiko al ver el desanimo en su compañero.

El niño negó con la cabeza. - Puedo preguntarles algo- pidió. Los niños asintieron ante la petición- ¿Como es Haibara?

Los tres niños se miraron en re ellos logrando distintas reacciones en ellos, Mitsuhiko se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza avergonzado, Genta comenzó a rascar su mejilla con nervioso y Ayumi sonreía de oreja a oreja siendo ella la primera en hablar.

-Ai-chan es muy linda, puede que parezca seria pero en realidad es muy femenina, por eso es mi mejor amiga- dijo bastante sonriente.

-Haibara es bastante inteligente, linda incluso seria se ve bastante guapa, es talentosa y muchas cosas mas...creo es una muy buena amiga.- dijo avergonzado

-es buena, en ocasiones molesta pero no es mala persona- contesto con seguridad Genta

-¿Por que dices que no es mala?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-por que es capaz de sacrificar su vida por nosotros- respondieron los tres niños felices y sin duda alguna- lo ha demostrado en más de una ocasión.

-¡Buenos días!- saludaron Conan y Haibara al entrar al salón.

-¡Buenos días Conan-kun, Haibara-san-saludaron los niños detectives.

Rui por el contrario bajo la cabeza al ver llegar a los niños. Haibara por su parte tomo su lugar de costumbre con aquella indiferente expresión y Conan miraba al mago en espera de que hiciera algo.

-Ya se que debo disculparme pero... Ella no es Aoko- pensó con desánimos. Miro al detective que sonreía con superioridad. Se levanto de su lugar y camino hasta el lugar de la castaña, se puso frente a su banca con la vista de todos los que se encontraban en el salón, con un movimiento de manos apareció una hermosa peonía de color malva y se na extendió a la niña. Haibara alzó la vista curiosa y sorprendida por la bella flor frente a ella, Conan soltó una risa al ver la cara sonrojada del mago.

-Ya entiendo- habló risueño Conan- en el lenguaje de las flores la peonía significa timidez o arrepentimiento de algo que se ha hecho y el color malva indica que la amistad es importante y no se quiere perder...-Conan río un poco mas alto- no cabe duda que eres un cursi Rui

Rui estaba rojo de vergüenza pero no se movía, Haibara sonrió enternecida y conmovida, tomó la flor de las manos del mago.

-lo siento- dijo en voz baja para que solo ella y el detective escuchara- no tome en consideración tu situación y malinterprete todo y dije cosas hirientes.

-Descuida, no es como si lo que hubieras dicho no fuera verdad, soy consiente de todo mi pasado, pero no dejare que eso amarre mi futuro- contesto.

Rui y Conan sonrieron ante esas palabras, incluso la profesora no fue capaz de interrumpir aquella escena tan bonita, sin embargó, debía cumplir con su deber y tosió falsamente, los pequeños alumnos la vieron y comenzaron a tomar sus lugares.

-¡Buenos días niños!- saludo Kobayashi- espero traigan sus permisos.

Los niños asintieron mientras Conan,Rui y Haibara se sorprendían por darse cuenta que ni siquiera habían comentado el viaje escolar.


	20. Chapter 20

Hola a todos. Por adelantado Feliz año nuevo

Espero les guste el capitulo

Capitulo 19: Doble asalto en Osaka: inició del viaje.

-¡Ran-neechan!- llamó infantilmente Conan a la castaña que se encontraba preparando la cena.

-¿Que sucede Conan-kun?- preguntó mientras dejaba de prestarle toda su atención a la olla de comida.

-la escuela organizó una excursión a Osaka-comenzó a explicar- sera una semana, el profesor Agasa a accedido acompañarnos- intentaba convencer a la mayor.

-Conan-kun, no podemos darle tantas molestias al profesor- alegaba la chica- y también debes decirle a papá.

-pero si tu me das permiso tío Kogoro solo deberá firmar la autorización - explicaba.

-es muy peligroso- continuaba Ran

-pero todos mis amigos irán, Genta, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Haibara y Rui, además también ira el tutor de Rui.

-¿Rui? ¿Quien es Rui?- pregunto curiosa.

Conan notó su error al haber mencionado al ladrón.- Rui... Bueno es un nuevo alumno y miembro de la liga de detectives.- explicó nervioso

-¿Por que no me habías dicho nada de el?- pregunto con algo de reproche.

-Porque.. Bueno, Rui es especial Ran-neechan, quiere mantenerse al margen.

La chica pareció pensarlo un poco y dejo como terminado el tema. -entonces ¿El profesor Agasa ira?

-Sip- contesto feliz - y también el tutor de Rui.

-Dejando de lado el que no me hayas dicho de Rui, ¿Por que no dices padre?.

-Ah es que es el tío el que cuida de Rui, su padre murió y su madre trabaja en el extranjero.- explico el mini detective.

Ran miro al pequeño con una expresión algo triste.- Ya veo- dijo mientras servía tres platos de curry- Supongo en eso se parece a ti.

Conan asintió -"Se parece mucho mas de lo que piensas Ran"- pensó mientras ayudaba a la mayor a llevar los platos de la cena al comedor y así conseguir la preciada firma del Kogoro Mouri.

Kaito se encontraba sentado al lado de su fiel ayudante Jii, ambos se notaban nerviosos y no era por nada, pero el aura llena de furia contenida que rodeaba a la chica en frente de ellos les ponía la piel de chinita, querían salir corriendo pero recordaron que esa joven era aprendiz de Phantom Lady y descartaron la idea de inmediato.

-entonces dejen me ver si entendí, la primaria organizo un viaje y ustedes dos-los señaló- irán sin importarles que yo, una recién llegada a Japón se quede sola en esta inmensa ciudad desconocida-dijo Sakura con cierto tono de reproche. Los dos hombres asintieron con temor- ¡Mi vida es una porquería!- grito mientras se levantaba a servir la comida que había dejado en la estufa- ¿Y no pudieron avisarme antes?- preguntó.

-fue mi culpa- comenzó el mago- todo esto de la transformación, los secretos sobre ella y demás me hicieron olvidarlo, no era mi intención que pases por esto, comprendo la razón por la que estas aquí y me gustaría mucho no involucrarte con esos tipos pero mi aspecto actual me impide buscar a Pandora... Así que..fue interrumpido por Sakura que llegaba con una bandeja con los platos y unas tazas de té.

-Vale, ya entendí- dijo y suspiro mientras comenzaba a acomodar los platos de comida en frente de sus dos acompañantes- vine aquí por cuenta propia, es cierto que cuando Chikage-san me lo pidió no pude negarme pero yo realmente necesitaba un empujón así para tener en valor, no solo fue tu padre el que fue asesinado por ellos Kaito, yo también quiero verlos caer.- el tono con en que lo dijo afecto incluso a Kaito, el joven mago sólo asintió.

Los días fueron pasando y todos los niños estaban entusiasmados con lo cercano que se encontraba el viaje, las

a cargo de los niños, además de la señorita Kobayashi eran,como era de esperarse, el profesor Hiroshi Agasa, el señor Jii, la señora Furukawa, y la señorita Miura Hana.

Cuando la fecha estaba a unos cuantos días Conan finalmente se ñhpqdecidió por mandarle un mensaje a Heiji pidiéndole verse junto con un archivo adjunto de su itinerario, por supuesto la respuesta del moreno fue positiva, el peli negro dio un suspiro.

-Si sigues así tu nuevo amante se pondrá celoso- dijo con burla Haibara al ver suspirar al detective.

Conan solo la miro, no tenia ganas de discutir con la científica- sigo sin saber si es buena idea decirle a Hattori.

La castaña iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por el mago.

-Sinceramente me gustaría mucho dejar fuera al detective del oeste, pero lo dejare a tu consideración.- opino el mago.

Haibara se les quedo mirando y una sonrisa se formo en loa labios, cerro los ojos.- Realmente se parecen mas de lo que piensan, so no fuera por en color de sus cabellos y estilos de peinado bien podrían pasar por gemelos.

-Y es una excelente forma de obtener información de la policía- informó el mago.

Conan se golpeo la cabeza con la palma de la mano, Haibara lo observaba divertida.

-Dejando eso de lado, ¿Que sabes sobre el anuncio de Kid?- pregunto Conan.

\- No tengo idea en que este pensando mi madre- dijo soltando un suspiro.

Haibara se alejó de ellos después de que comenzaran una ridícula pelea.

Finalmente el tan ansiado día llego, los alumnos, la profesora y los cuatro adultos estaban por tomar el tren que los llevaría hasta Osaka, Conan y Rui se habían llevado una gran sorpresa al ver que el profesor Agasa y Jii se conocían de hace tiempo.

Todos fueron abordando al tren sin saber que oculto desde las sombras, una mujer tomaba varias fotografías, solo se distinguían sus labios rojos y su cabellera rubia platinada.

-Ese Gin es un completo imbécil, acaba de darnos una nueva silver bullet de la cuál cuidarnos- se dijo a si misma después de dejar de tomar fotos y ver como el tren se alejaba- quien imaginaria que todas ellas se juntarían al lado tuyo Sherry. -hablo por ultima vez antes de alejarse de la plataforma.


	21. Especial de año nuevo

Especial de Navidad y Año Nuevo.

Se había pasado las ultimas noches sin dormir para lograr perfeccionar el nuevo antídoto experimental de la aptx 4869, como en todas las ocasiones lo estaba haciendo a escondidas del detective.

-Será un buen motivo para observar las posibles reacciones en el sujeto de pruebas numero dos- dijo con picardía al recordar a su nuevo conejillo de indias.- y seguro que la sorpresa les encantará- dijo con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

Y de ese modo Haibara Ai salió de su laboratorio dispuesta a obtener nuevos datos para el antídoto absoluto de la aptx, saco su móvil del bolsillo de su short y comenzó a escribir un mensaje para mandarlo a dos números diferentes. Llego hasta la cocina y puso agua a calentar, miro el frasco que contenía el extraño líquido que había creado, se le quedó mirando largo rato hasta que el sonido den timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Con calma se dirigió a abrir la puerta, al hacerlo vio a sus dos amigos jadeaban, sonrío satisfecha de su hazaña de asustarlos.

Los dos niños al darse cuenta del engaño optaron por irse pero fueron detenidos por su compañera quien los metió al interior de la casa.

-Enserio ¿creen que los llamaría así como así sólo para hacerles una broma?- preguntó

Tanto Conan como Rui se miraron fijamente y asintieron.

-Te encanta atormentarnos- inquirió Rui - y no puedes negarlo.

La chica rodó los ojos y se adentro a la cocina, los niños no dijeron

nada y tomaron asiento en la barra que se encontraba cerca de la sala y esperaron, minutos después Haibara regresaba con una bandeja con tres tazas, dos de café y una mas de chocolate, dio una de café al detective y la de chocolate al mago quedando ella con la otra de café.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Conan después de darle un sorbo a su café negro.

Haibara tomo un poco de café. -Quiero hablarles del nuevo antídoto en el que estoy trabajando-dijo. Rui abrió los ojos con asombro, y comenzó a prestar toda su atención a sus dos compañeros.- No se que tipo de reacción pueda crear en sus cuerpos y sobre todo es distinto ha antídotos anteriores que haz tomado Kudo- comenzó a explicar - sin embargo al mismo tiempo es peligroso para ambos.

-¿Porque?- preguntó Rui.- según lo que se, mi cuerpo debe reaccionar mejor ya que no ah creado anticuerpos con aquel extraño licor.

-El asunto es que esta formula no esta basada en el licor Paikaru, es otro tipo de licor con elementos similares-explico

-¿Que riesgos hay?- se animo a preguntar Conan.

-No difieren mucho de las versiones anteriores, solo aumenta el riesgo de muerte a un cincuenta por ciento.

Los dos chicos continuaron haciendo preguntas y Haibara les respondía, cuando finalmente dejaron de tener dudas se pusieron a pensar, después de todo el año nuevo se acercaba y deseaban ver a Aoko y Ran con sus verdaderos cuerpos. Por el contrario, Haibara miro las tazas vacías de sus acompañantes y comenzó a mirar su reloj de mano con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro, los dos chicos se percataron de eso pero antes de poder preguntarle sintieron una fuerte descarga eléctrica y un desgarrador dolor en el pecho que logró hacerlos caer de su asiento.

La castaña se acercó a ellos mientras agonizaban, tomo los celulares de ambos después de que perdieran la conciencia.

-Tu escribe le a la novia de Kuroba y yo a la de Kudo- dijo a la sombra que miraba todo desde la cocina.

-por eso me caes tan bien- dijo saliendo de su escondite dando brinquitos - pero ¿porque les mentiste?- preguntó Sakura mientras tomaba el móvil de Kaito.

-Es divertido- fue la simple respuesta que dio la científica.

Ran y Aoko tenían poco tiempo de conocerse, pero el hecho de encontrarse en ese lugar era algo que nunca hubieran imaginado, ambas sorprendidas se saludaron y se dieron cuenta que ambas habían sido llamadas por sus amigos de infancia, decidieron tomar asiento en una banca cercana al gran árbol de navidad que se había colocado en el centro comercial Haido.

Aoko le contó sobre Kaito a Ran y su repentino viaje al extranjero, Ran hizo lo mismo con respecto al misterioso caso de Shinichi. El tiempo fue pasando y la hora acordada ya había pasado, mas las dos castañas seguían en la banca esperando. Diez minutos antes de que terminara el año ambas se levantaron y se colocaron frente al árbol de navidad, se pusieron espalda con espalda y entrelazaron sus manos, Ran miraba a la derecha y Aoko a la izquierda. Un minuto, sesenta segundos para que el año finalizara, ambas apretaron sus manos con mas fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos azules.

-¡Ran!

-¡Aoko!

Se escucharon sus nombres a la vez.

Shinichi y Kaito despertaron de golpe con sus verdaderos cuerpos, cerca de ellos estaba la pelinegra leyendo un libro, cuando noto que sus acompañantes despertaron lo cerro poniendo un separador en la hoja que leía.

-¿Como se sienten?- preguntó. Los dos chicos la miraron molestos, Sakura ni se inmuto por las frías miradas- veo que están de maravilla- se levantó- Iniciemos el juego, Ai-chan y yo hicimos una travesura, las dos princesas los esperan donde nació Jesús- dijo mientras salía de la sala y Haibara entraba.

-este nuevo antídoto tiene solo ocho horas de duración son las cinco y media, duraron una hora inconscientes, les quedan siete horas.- explicó Haibara.

-Haibara ¿Que hiciste?- preguntó molesto Shinichi.

-un regalo-fue la simple respuesta de la castaña-Vayan y encuentre lo, la pista se las dio Sakura- dijo antes de salir de la sala.

Los dos adolescentes se miraron entre ellos, preguntándose que es lo que había dicho Sakura antes de irse. Confundidos salieron de la residencia del profesor y notaron la falta de sus teléfonos, tanto como el de sus versiones mayores y sus versiones de niños, dieron un suspiro.

-¿Y ahora que?- preguntó Kaito sin la intención de que le respondieran.

Minutos después ambos se separaron para buscar a su respectiva princesa antes de que terminara su tiempo límite.

Iban a dar la media noche, tenían poco más de media hora y finalmente las palabras de Sakura hicieron clic en sus cerebros, sin saberlo ambos corrían al centro comercial Haido donde no solo había un enorme árbol de navidad si no que este año al haber comprado gran parte de la propiedad un gran empresario de creencia católicas se había puesto un gran nacimiento, ambos llegaron por direcciones opuestas, quedaban treinta segundos antes de la media noche.

-¡Ran!-grito Shinichi

-¡Aoko!- grito Kaito

Las chicas alzaron su vista y separaron las manos justo cuando los fuegos artificiales comenzaban a sonar al par con las campanadas que indicaban el inició del nuevo año. Shinichi abrazo a Ran y Kaito a Aoko, un largo abrazo.

Las campanadas se escuchaban al igual que el murmullo, pero para ellos no existía tanto ruido, Shinichi se separo de Ran.

-¡Feliz año nuevo Ran!- dijo con voz leve pero llena de cariño.

-¡Feliz año nuevo Shinichi!- respondió la karateka feliz de tener a su amigo a su lado.

Por otro lado, Kaito separo a Aoko de sus brazos y apareció una rosa de color azul.

-¡Happy New Year Aoko!- dijo

Aoko tomo la rosa y sonrió- Kaito, ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Ambos chicos se vieron y asintieron, se colocaron frente a sus amigas, quienes los miraban interrogantes, los chicos suspiraron.

-Gracias- dijeron ambos - por esperarnos.

Ambas les regalaron una sincera y hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Aoko!- dijo Kaito serio.

-¡Ran!- llamó Shinichi con la misma seriedad del mago.

-¡Esperen nos!-dijeron ambos.

-No digan nada, dejenos hablar primero- pidió Shinichi.

Ran y Aoko aceptaron la petición.

-por circunstancias extrañas no pudimos llegar antes y ahora solo nos quedan unos minutos pero...- Kaito se detuvo al ver como los ojos de su amiga comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, miro a Ran quien se encontraba en la misma situación.

Shinichi coloco su mano en el hombro de Kaito en señal de comprensión y apoyo. - es posible que no las veamos por un largo tiempo pero hay algo importante que debemos decirles.

Los dos chicos se miraron entre ellos para darse valor.

-¡Te quiero Ran, mas que a nadie en este mundo, pero por el momento no podemos estar juntos por eso, esperame, cuando todo termine escucharé tu respuesta!

\- ¡Te quiero Aoko, mas que a nadie en este mundo, pero por el momento no podemos estar juntos por eso, esperame, cuando todo termine escucharé tu respuesta!

Los dos jóvenes estaban sonrojados tanto como sus amigas quienes se habían congelado ante tal declaración de amor. Kaito y Shinichi abrazaron por segunda vez a su respectiva amiga de infancia para darles un tierno beso en la frente para después salir huyendo del lugar.

Happy New Year 2016.

Bien... Yo no tenia planeado esto pero cinco horas varada en sepa dios que parte de Guerrero provocaron este hermoso especial, que espero les guste.

Sin mas Feliz Año Nuevo *\^_^/*

Especial de Navidad y Año Nuevo.


	22. Chapter 22

Hola a todos.

Enserio que lamento la demora, pero había olvidado lo difíciles que son las clases presenciales, aun no me acostumbro al ritmo así que posiblemente tarde aun mas en actualizar, sin embargo no pienso abandonarlo, me EH encariñado con el pequeño Kaito xD. Bueno sin mas los dejo leer.

Capitulo 20: Doble asalto en Osaka. El caso del Acuario.

Hakuba entro al salón tan calmado como le permitían sus emociones, tomo asiento en su lugar y miro al nuevo espacio vacío del salón, Aoko se acerco a el con semblante preocupado.

-¿Crees que Akako-chan se encuentre bien?- preguntó con su suave voz.

El ingles la miro y negó, después de todo no podía asegurarle a su amiga el bienestar de la bruja.-debemos esperar a que ella se tranquilice- fue lo que dio de respuesta.

Aoko asintió- Hakuba-kun, si sabes algo por favor dímelo- pidió- incluso antes de que Kaito de fuera al extranjero comencé a pensar que me ocultaba algo, y ahora esto, yo no soy una niña, dejenme ayudar.

Saguro estaba sorprendido por esas palabras, miro a Aoko con ternura. - Nakamori- le llamo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.- Te contare un secreto, la razón por la cual me volví un detective.

El viaje había sido agotador para Kaito, puede que aquellos otros dos estuvieran acostumbrados pero el, el no, y aunque al principio le era divertido, ya en estos momentos era una tortura de la que quería salir, quien imaginaria que el inventor bombardearía a los pequeños niños con un arsenal de acertijos y juegos de palabras, y la cosa se había puesto peor cuando Jii y los demás adultos decidieron unirse al inventor, por esa razón, el hecho de estar bajando ya del odioso tren lo tenia emocionado.

-no tienes nada de paciencia- dijo burlona Haibara al pasar al lado del mago.

-Lo dice la que se paso el viaje leyendo una revista de moda- contra atacó el mago.

La castaña sonrió con arrogancia- no es mi culpa que no vinieras prevenido- contestó antes de irse con el resto de la liga de detectives.

Rui suspiro derrotado-¿Siempre es así de odiosa?- pregunto al detective que pasaba a su lado.

-aún te falta conocerla mejor - respondió.

Y ambos suspiraron con pesadez mientras alcanzaban a su grupo escolar.

La mayoría del salón estaba acostumbrado a las locuras de su compañero, pero el día de hoy, estaba sobrepasando los limites de tolerancia de todos, incluso los profesores estaban a punto de darle una detención que no les fue posible gracias a la influencia del menor, y es que tener de compañero y alumno a un joven detective conocido a nivel nacional es algo con lo que no querían tener problemas.

Por el contrario, él molesto alumno y detective estaba más que emocionado después de haber recibido el mensaje de su compañero y es que pocas veces tenía la dicha de convivir con su amigo detective de Tokio, y siempre que se presentaba la oportunidad debía tratarlo como un niño.

-¿Podrías dejar de golpear el piso como si tu vida dependiera de ello, Heiji?- reclamo la joven amiga de El detective para alivio de los demás alumnos.- No te das cuenta de que molestas a todos.

El detective miro con molestia a su amiga de la infancia. - No molestes Kazuha- contesto

La joven chica castaña de coleta golpeó con el puño al moreno, mientras, los demás alumnos los miraban con un poco de temor mientras intentaban alejarse del par, todos y en sincronía dieron un largo suspiro.

-¡Idiota! ¿Por que me golpeas?- pregunto molesto al levantarse de su lugar.

La chica ojiverde solo le hizo un gesto despectivo antes de alejarse y tomar asiento en su lugar, mientras el moreno la veía marcharse, soltó un leve bufido y volvió a sentarse y seguir viendo embobada mente, cual señorita enamorada, el mensaje que le había llegado días atrás, y alternaba su vista del reloj al celular.

Kazuha por su parte suspiro derrotada, Heiji estaba emocionado por la gran visita inesperada de Conan y sus amigos, pero sentía que era algo mas, aun si se trataba de Conan, a sus ojos Heiji estaba demasiado emocionado para la visita de un niño, sin importar cuan listo sea, por eso estaba decidida a descubrir por que el detective le prestaba mas atención a un pequeño niño que a ella.

La campana que indicaba el final de las clases sonó y el detective guardó sus cosas rápidamente para salir corriendo, pero fue detenido por una molesta Kazuha.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Heiji?- pregunto

El chico la miro con fastidio.

-Voy a ver a Ku...Conan-kun- contestó

La chica sonrió de manera victoriosa. -muy bien yo también voy, tengo unos pases de sobra para el acuario- dijo feliz mientras tomaba a Heiji del brazo y lo arrastraba a la salida.

Conan mostraba su rostro molesto, le había dicho a Heiji que debía venir sin Kazuha y no, debía hacer lo contrario, realmente le estaban dando ganas de tomar el celular de Haibara y poner a todo volumen su confesión.

El moreno se acerco al niño y se agacho a su altura mientras Kazuha platicaba animada mente con el profesor Agasa y Jii.

-Oe Kudo, ¿Que es lo que querías decirme?- preguntó

Conan lo miro con reproche y lo ignoró, causando el enojo de Heiji. Haibara y Rui miraban indiferentes la escena.

-en ese caso vayamos al acuario- dijo en voz alta Kazuha, causando la euforia de cinco de los ocho niños.x

Los dos adultos se miraron entre ellos y después miraron a los adolescentes, los tres sintieron la mirada y al encontrar la mirada de loa mayores suspiraron con resignación.

Kazuha mostró los pases y todos entraron al famoso acuario de Osaka, su interior era tal y como se veía en los reportajes que salían en la televisión, los niños se sentían en un mundo submarino, viendo las distintas cantidades de peces y demás fauna marina. Después de estar recorriendo los distintos pasillos llenos de animales marinos, los infantes comenzaron a suplicar por alimento, así que todos se dirigieron al área de comida que estaba rodeada de mas tanques de peces y de agua.

Ocuparon tres mesas, Jii y Agasa sentaron en una junto con Mitsuhiko y Sakamoto Takuma, Kazuha quería sentarse junto con la tres niñas, pero Haibara se había ido a la mesa de Heiji por lo tanto estaba sentada con Genta, Ayumi y Higashio María, por el contrario Heiji se había sentado con Conan, Haibara y ese extraño niño que le molestaba el parecido con el niño de lentes.

El moreno miraba molesto al niño de lentes que estaba ignorándolo por platicar en susurros con aquel otro extraño niño, Conan notó la molestia de su amigo y sonrió.

-Si así es el detective, ¿como sera el criminal?- comentó burlón Rui

-Callate- fue lo que contesto. -Heiji ... Tenemos que hablar - dijo de manera seria captando la atención del de Osaka.

Conan iba a retomar la conversación cuando en grito de Kazuha,Ayumi y Maria, además de otros dos gritos se escucharon. Los cuatro de esa mesa se giraron a ver a sus compañeras para ver na razón del grito, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver dentro de uno de los estanque cilíndricos en cadáver de un hombre.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 21: doble asalto en Osaka: El asesino del acuario sospechas.

Rápidamente mas gritos comenzaron a invadir el lugar, el cuerpo se encontraba amarrado a una gran roca.

-Kazuha, llama a la policía ordeno Heiji mientras se acercaba junto con Conan a la pecera cilíndrica. Kazuha asintió mientras marcaba desde su celular, alrededor del área comenzaban a llegar los chismosos, de pronto el sonido de una bandeja de metal se escucho, los dos detectives se giraron a ver en dirección del sonido, hasta el final donde del gentío se encontraba la camarera que les había atendido recogiendo lo que había dejado caer al suelo.

Los dos detectives se acercaron hasta la mujer quien temblaba mientras recogía los vidrios rotos.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿Es usted conocida del hombre que esta allí?- preguntó amablemente Heiji mientras se agachaba a ayudarle.

La mujer asintió. -es mi vecino- contesto en voz baja.

Mientras en la mesa donde antes estaban sentados, Rui maldecía su suerte.

-Pareces molesto- comento Ai.

El mago la miro y soltó un suspiro.

-Acaso Kudo tiene alguna especie de maldición, no importa en que lugar vaya algo así sucede- señalo molesto al tanque de agua.

Haibara sonrió- No sera por eso que dicen de que los grandes casos persiguen a un gran detective.

-Que molesto- contestó mientras miraba el tanque de agua- aunque también puede ser divertido- comentó con una sonrisa.

Haibara miro a su compañero con curiosidad y suspiro. -Por cierto Kid- llamo la atencion del mago- Kudo me conto sobre tu problema.- ante esas palabras Rui giro a ver a su compañera- sobre esa joya... Deberias olvidarte de ella si es que quieres seguir vivo.- dijo con voz seria.

Rui afilo su mirada y se acerco peligrosamente a Haibara.

-Ese es problema mio... Y solo porque Akako y tu opinen lo mismo no quiere decir que yo vaya a dejar de buscar Pandora.

La castaña ni se inmuto por la fria mirada y las filosas palabras del mago.

-Tu lo haz dicho... No es mi problema... Yo tan solo te doy una advertencia, no se mucho de ellos pero incluso en la organización eran y son temidos.- termino de decir antes de levantarse e irse a algun lugar.

Rui suspiro, miro nuevamente el lugar donde estaba y noto a los oficiales entrar al lugar.

El oficial Otaki llego a los minutos de la llamada que habia recibido por parte de Kazuha en la estación de policia, no se sorprendio de ver a Heiji husmeando junto con Conan, dando un suspiro de resignación se acerco al par.

-Hei-chan- hablo para llamar la atención del moreno quien parecía molesto.

El joven detective se giro al reconocer la voz que le había llamado -Otaki-han- hablo el joven- necesitamos que ese tubo sea vaciado

El oficial suspiro, se acerco al hombre con el que antes estaba Heiji y mostro su placa de oficial.

-Soy el oficial Otaki de comisaría, estare muy agradecido que nos ayude con la investigación.- dijo el oficial a un hombre que vestia de traje y tenia colgando a un furioso Conan

-Por supuesto oficial, pero este niño y ese joven- dijo señalandolos reapectivamente- quieren entrar a areas privadas.

Heiji comenzo a maldecir al gerente del acuario en voz baja, Otaki suspiro para sacar la presion que sentia.

-Primero que nada señor... Baje al niño- dijo. El hombre acato la orden y dejo a Conan en el suelo quien rapidamente corrio hasta Heiji- segundo, aunque usted no lo crea este joven y el niño son un duo de detectives impresionantes. Por otro lado podria decirme ¿quien es usted?

-Mi nombre es Ryuuchiro Oda, soy el gerente de este acuario.

-Señor Ryuuchiro por favor- pidio el oficial. El gerente asintio y miro a la joven a su lado.

-Natsuki-san acompañe a los oficiales a la sala de filtrado- ordeno mientras le daba las llaves.

La temblorosa chica asintio mientras tomaba las llaves torpemente, los oficiales forenses, los dos detectives y el oficial Otaki siguieron a la empleada.

Kaito miro a los oficiales y a los dos detectives irse, se acerco al lugar por donde habia llegado el gerente, se acerco a una de las mesas y tomo el objeto que aquel hombre había dejado caer, el grupo de niños al notar a su amigo alejarse se acercaron a el.

-¿Que haces Rui-kun?- preguntó con curiosidad Ayumi.

Rui sonrio mientras les enseñaba el objeto que habia encontrado. -¿Alguna vez lo habian visto?- les pregunto mientras señalaba la pieza de metal.

Los tres niños detectives miraron detenidamente el objeto en el suelo y después negaron con la cabeza.

-Nunca había visto esa herramienta- dijo Mitsuhiko

-Yo tambien es la primera vez que la veo, aunque esa parte de ahi se parece a una lima como las que usa mi padre- comentó Genta.

-¿Sabes lo que Rui-kun?- cuestiono Ayumi

El mini mago asintió. - Es una ganzúa, es una herramienta que sirve para abrir distintos tipos dd cerraduras, ya sea de puertas de casas o incluso cajas fuertes, aunque es todo un arte, no muchas personas utilizan esta técnica, incluso en algunos paises es un deporte.

\- Si es así ¿Que hace aqui?- pregunto Genta.

-El gerente del acuario la tiro disimuladamente hace un rato- contesto el mago

-Entonces el es el culpable- declaró Ayumi.

Rui negó- lo dudo mucho, el hombre tiene rigidez en sus manos, usar la ganzúa requiere de manos ágiles y flexibles

-¿Eso significa?- hablaron los tres niños.

-Que el gerente sabe mas de lo que dijo.- Haibara se unió a la conversación.

Rui asintió mientras tomaba la pieza de metal con un pañuelo.


	24. Chapter 24

Hola. Espero les guste este capitulo. Disfruten.

Capitulo 22: doble asalto en Osaka: El asesino del acuario, acercándose a la verdad

-Entonces el gerente es el culpable- declaró Ayumi.

Rui negó- lo dudo mucho, el hombre tiene rigidez en sus manos, usar la ganzúa requiere de manos ágiles y flexibles

-¿Eso significa?- hablaron los tres niños.

-Que el gerente sabe mas de lo que dijo.- Haibara se unió a la conversación.

Rui asintió mientras tomaba la pieza de metal con un pañuelo.- Creo que hemos encontrado una gran pieza para la resolución de este caso que dudo solo sea de asesinato- El mago dijo a sus compañeros- ahora una pregunta- habló mientras se giraba a ver a los demas niños y mostraba una gran sonrisa traviesa.

Haibara tembló ligeramente, pero su preocupación por sus pequeños amigos la obligo a ser participe del plan del mago, por el contrario, los estudiantes de primaria parecían felices de que alguien finalmente los tomara en cuenta.

Finalmente cuando el tanque fue vaciado y el cuerpo recuperado, tanto los forenses como los detectivesco comenzaron a analizarlo en busca de pistas que los llevara al asesino, encontrando asi, que el hombre había muerto por asfixia, sin embargo no pudieron encontrar huellas ni en la roca ni en el soga que estaba amarrada al hombre.

-¿Alguna idea Kudo?- pregunto en voz baja Heiji al niño cuando se acercó a el.

-Nada... Siento que algo falta en este rompecabezas- dijo. Heiji asintió dándole la razón- Como sea veamos el interrogatorio de los sospechosos.

Heiji y Conan se acercaron a donde el oficial Otaki esperaba a que sus hombres trajeran a algún otro trabajador que no tuviera una coartada. El gerente y la mesera esperaban, el niño se acercó a la mujer.

-Disculpe Onee-san- hablo infantil Conan- usted dijo que el era su vecino verdad.

La mujer miro al niño y asintió.- El también trabajo un tiempo aquí, pero renuncio cuando el señor Oda fue ascendido a gerente- explico la mujer.

-Sabe la razón del porque renunció- pregunto interesado el de Kansai

-No, aunque le pregunte muchas veces, nunca quiso decirme.

Conan y Heiji se miraron entre ellos, iban a continuar hablando con la joven cuando los demas oficiales llegaron con otras dos personas.

Rui miraba interesado el mapa del sitio, Kazuha estaba bastante interesada en el niño, ya que aun no se presentaban correctamente, miro a los dos adultos que se habían quedado al cuidado de los niños

-Disculpe Agasa-san - se acerco al inventor- ¿quien es ese niño?

El inventor miro al mago y sonrió nervioso. - Veras... Su nombre es Rui, y es primo segundo de Conan.

Kazuha cayo en shock, los niños rodearon a la adolescente para intentar sacarla del trance al que acababa de entrar.

-¿Que le paso?- pregunto Rui mientras se acercaba junto a Haibara.

-Se puso asi al sabe que eres el supuesto primo de Edogawa- dijo con su voz neutra

Kaito se encogió de hombros y le resto importancia, soltó un silbido y los niños detectives, María y Takuma lo miraron curiosos.

-He descubierto algo muy importante- dijo

-¿Que es Rui-kun? -Ayumi pregunto.

-La razón del porque asesinaron a la victima- dijo mientras les mostraba, desde su celular, una noticia de hace unos seis meses que involucraba al acuario.

Aoko había ignorado las recomendaciones de Hakuba, aun después de escuchar la historia que lo había llevado a ser detective, y aunque en parte entendía las palabras del detective, su instinto femenino le decía que debía ir a ver a Akako, asi que ahora estaba afuera de aquella casa que mas de casa parecía una mansión. Una tenebrosas mansión. Trago grueso pero se armo de valor y toco el timbre.

-¿Quien es?- pregunto una voz rasposo por el altavoz.

-Soy Na..Nakamori Aoko... Amiga de Aka... Digo Koizumi-san- dijo entre tartamudeos

La puerta comenzo a abrirse mientras soltaba terribles rechinidos, la pobre chica brinco del susto pero se dio el valor para entrar, siguió el camino de piedra del jardín que se miraba un poco sombrío y llegó hasta la puerta donde un hombre extraño le esperaba.

-¡Bienvenida señorita!- dijo el mayordomo- acompáñeme, la llevaré a los aposentos de la señorita Akako- y comenzo a adentrarse a la casa.

Ha Aoko no le quedo de otra mas que seguirlo, se maravilló por lo hermosa que era la casa de su compañera, siguió al extraño hombre hasta que se detuvo en una puerta, toco dos veces y espero respuesta.

-¡Adelante!- Se escucho.

El hombre abrió la puerta y le dio paso a la joven de ojos azules. Aoko entro un poco dudosa a la habitación.

Rui mando por mensaje el enlace al número del detective, Haibara se acerco a él.

-Asi que esa es la forma en que los ayudas- dijo.

El castaño la miro y sonrio- ellos que se encarguen del culpable, ese es su trabajo, el mio es tomar el tesoro que esta escondido y que buscaba la victima... Además "Ladrón que roba a ladrón..."

-"Tiene cien años de perdon"- Termino de decir la científica- es decir que..

-¡Exacto!- grito Rui sin dejar que terminara de hablar su compañera.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Tokyo.

Una sombra negra caminaba los las solitaria calles adentrandose en uno de los oscuros callejones, el rechinar de una puerta obsidada se escucho dos veces, cuando fue abierta y cuando fue cerrada.

-Has tardado mucho escorpio- dijo una voz en la penumbras. El mencionado ni se inmuto- aun después de haber mandado aquel misterioso mensaje.

-Creí que era importante que lo supieran, después de todo, no ya lo habían eliminado de la lista de posibles fastidios

-Eso fue porque nos llegó el rumor de que los "cuervos" lo habían matado- dijo

-Entonces ellos no saben hacer su trabajo

-No te creas mucho mocoso, apenas ascendiste de puesto.

-Asi es Snake, y el ya trajo mas información de la que tu haz conseguido en tu vida.

Ante aquella voz los dos súbditos se hincaron.

-Es un placer verlo de nuevo jefe- dijo con voz tembloroso Snake

-Scorpio- llamo al mas joven quien solo asintió- Tus dos amiguitas de la agencia Harada... Las quiero conocer.- dijo mientras sonreía de manera siniestra.

El celular de Conan vibro, después de haber escuchado las historias de los cinco sospechosos ya tenían una idea del culpable pero ah ambos les faltaba una pieza, sin prisa saco el celular y reviso el mensaje.

-Hattori, ya se quien es el culpable de este caso- dijo el de lentes.

El moreno se giro a verlo y fue cuando Conan le mostró el mensaje recién recibido.

-Con que asi fue... Pero ¿como obtuviste esa información?

-Si no hubieras traído a Kazuha ya sabrías el nuevo problema con la organización - reclamó

Heiji se sorprendió.


End file.
